Bleeding Hearts
by Nugua
Summary: Ein Angriff auf offener Straße... Ein Foto seiner ermordeten Frau... Ein neues tödliches Spiel...
1. Some Wounds Never Heal

Hallo. Ich hab schon eine Weile keine FF mehr geschrieben, aber nun hat es mich mal wieder erwischt. Man kann sagen die Serie hat bei mir eingeschlagen wie ein Blitz. Obwohl sie schon eine Zeit lief hab ich erst viel später durch Zufall zu ihr gefunden. Die Wiederholung der Folge als Patrick kurzzeitig erblindet, war sozusagen der Schlüssel, seitdem bin ich süchtig ;). Ich hab mir aber gedacht, wenn ich schon was schreibe dann natürlich auch etwas das mit dem Hauptplot der Serie zu hat - dem "roten Faden" wenn man so will.

**Charaktere:** hauptsächlich geht es um Jane, aber auch der Rest des Teams kommt nicht zu kurz

**Pairing: **ein direktes Pairing wird es nicht geben, wenn überhaupt dann etwas RigsPelt... jedoch überlasse ich es natürlich euch manche Handlungen/Gedanken so zu interpretieren wie ihr wollt ;)

**Genre: **Thriller, Drama

**Rating: **T

**Spoiler**: keine, die Story spielt zeitlich gesehen irgendwann innerhalb der 3. Staffel

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist und die dazugehörigen Personen gehören nicht mir, ich hab mir alles nur ausgeborgt, um damit Fans wie euch eine Freude zu machen. Alles entstand nur zum Spaß und nicht, um damit Geld zuverdienen.

**Ich hoffe sehr es gefällt. Bin für jeden Kommentar dankbar, also spart bitte nicht damit ;) Aber nun erstmal viel Spaß...**

* * *

**Bleeding Hearts**

**01. Some wounds never heal**

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass er früher oder später wieder auf freien Fuß sein wird. Dafür wird der Pulk von Anwälten schon sorgen, die ihn vertreten und der Richter den er schmiert. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich will sehen wie dieses Schwein jämmerlich verreckt, dafür was er meiner Frau angetan hat." Die Stimme des gepeinigten Mannes zitterte vor Entschlossenheit. Sein Blick war fest auf Patrick Jane gereichtet. Er suchte nach Verständnis in seinem Gesicht. Und fand es.

„Was erhoffen Sie sich davon?" Die Frage kam spontan über seine Lippen. Beinah unerwartet. Er hatte nicht wirklich geplant das abschließende Gespräch mit dem Angehörigen des Opfers in diese Richtung zu lenken. Doch Patrick interessierte diese Frage aus ganz persönlichen Gründen. Auch er hegte tief reichende Rachegelüste gegen einen brutalen Serienmörder. Red John. Der seine Frau und sein Kind regelrecht hingerichtet hatte. Er konnte nur zu gut nachempfinden wie Ed sich jetzt fühlte. Er wusste um seinen Schmerz. In seinen von Tränen geröteten trüben grauen Augen flackerte die selbe Wut gepaart mit dem gleichen unbändigen Wunsch nach Vergeltung, der auch ihn antrieb.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es wäre doch nur gerecht. Oder? Ich glaube das bin ich Emily schuldig", antwortet der Mittvierziger tonlos. Erwartungsvoll hoffte er auf Patricks Bestätigung. Aber diesem war klar, dass er nicht zulassen durfte, dass Ed sein Leben zerstörte. Immerhin hatte er noch jemanden der ihn brauchte.

„Glauben Sie auch das Emily gewollt hätte, dass sie dafür zum Mörder werden?"

„Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle?" Resigniert ließ Ed den Kopf hängen. Er sah aus als würde er gegen neuerliche Tränen ankämpfen, aber seine Augen blieben trocken.

„Es spielt eine Rolle", erwiderte Patrick mit fester Stimme. Ohne es wirklich wahr zunehmen strich er über den schmalen goldenen Ring an seiner linken Hand. Diese Frage stellte er sich fast jede Nacht, wenn er allein in seinem leeren Haus auf der nackten Matratze lag und schlaflos das blutrote Smiley anstarrte, was an der kargen Wand über ihn prangte.

„Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach dann tun?" Die Frage des Hinterbliebenen klang beinah zynisch.

„Bitten Sie ihre Familie um Verzeihung. Machen Sie eine Therapie und fangen Sie endlich an sich um ihre Tochter zu kümmern." Patricks Vorschlag klang verblüffend einfach. Dabei wusste er wie schwer es wahr morgens überhaupt aus dem Bett zu kriechen und sich dem Tag zu stellen. Er selbst hatte nach seinem Verlust Monate gebraucht um zurück ins Leben zu finden. Auch wenn seine Motivation eine andere war, als er Ed nun zu vermitteln versuchte.

„Das sagen Sie so leicht. Ihre Familie wird mir nie vergeben. Sie werden mir Anna wegnehmen", widersprach im sein Gegenüber.

„Werden sie nicht. Sie wissen das sie für den Tod ihrer Frau nicht verantwortlich sind", versicherte ihm Patrick.

„Wenn ich an dem Abend nicht ins Casino gegangen wäre... wenn ich zu Hause geblieben wäre...", versuchte Ed ihm seine Bedenken klar zu machen.

„Dann wären Sie vermutlich jetzt beide tot und Ihre Tochter eine Vollwaise", gab der Berater des California Bureau of Investigation voller Ernst zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht wäre das besser für sie." Der Selbsthass der Ed zerfraß fühlte sich wie ein Echo seiner eigenen Gefühle an.

„So etwas dürfen Sie nicht einmal denken. Ihre Tochter hat es verdient eines Tages wieder glücklich zu sein, doch das schafft Sie nur mit Ihrer Hilfe." Patrick redete ihm trotz seiner eigenen Zweifel gut zu. Ganz Profi, der er war.

„Und was ist mit mir?" Ed suchte nun neuerlich den Blickkontakt mit ihm.

„Sie schaffen das auch. Irgendwann. Wenn genug Zeit vergangen ist." Es fiel ihm schwer diese Zeit-heilt-alle-Wunden-Floskel nicht verächtlich klingen zu lassen. Er selbst glaubte nämlich nicht an diesen Spruch. Manche Wunden waren chronisch, sie brachen immer wieder auf, ohne Aussicht auf Besserung.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." Der Mann mit dem glatten braunen Haar sah das wohl ähnlich.

„Jeder ist selbst seines Glückes Schmied. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wo von ich rede", versuchte es Patrick auf einem anderen Weg.

„Sie sehen nicht besonders glücklich aus", stellte Ed unvermittelt fest und traf damit unverhofft ins Schwarze. Die Wahrheit überrollte ihn mit der Wucht eines Güterzuges. Die kühle undurchdringliche Mauer die er in seinem Inneren errichtet hatte, geriet kurz ins Wanken. Jedoch hielt sie dem Angriff ohne weiteres stand. Der Schutzwall um seinen Herzen war stärker als gedacht.

„Ich hab zu lang mit dem Feuer gespielt, deshalb ist meines darin zerschmolzen. Machen Sie also nicht den selben Fehler", sagte er entschieden und erklärte damit seine Arbeit hier für beendet. Um das zu verdeutlichen erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und wand sich zum gehen. Er musste dringend hier weg.

„Danke Mr. Jane", rief ihm der leidgeprüfte Mann am Tisch noch hinterher, als der Berater bereits die Türklinke des Verhörraums herunterdrückte.

„Leben Sie wohl Ed." Damit verließ Patrick das Zimmer und steuerte seinen liebsten Rückzugsort an – seine braune Ledercouch. Hier inmitten all dieser geschäftigen Geräusche um ihn herum konnte er am besten entspannen. Und das war zwingend notwendig. Er musste wieder runter kommen. Dieses Gespräch war viel zu emotional verlaufen. Normalerweise versuchte er so etwas tunlichst zu vermeiden.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf das weiche Polster sinken und sich dann in die Horizontale gleiten. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete ein Mal tief durch. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja ein paar Minuten zu schlafen, ehe der nächste Fall seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen. Ein Schatten verdunkelte das Licht vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern und kündete einen seiner Kollegen an. Den Schritten nach zu urteilen tippte er auf Lisbon.

„Sie sind gut. Beinah hätte ich Ihnen abgekauft was Sie da drin gesagt haben", kam sie ohne Umschweife zum Punkt.

„Das war mein voller Ernst", versicherte er müde ohne sie er Glück hatte beließ sie es dabei und verschwand wieder. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust mit ihr abermals darüber zu diskutieren, was seine eigentliche Überzeugung anging.

„Jetzt beleidigen Sie mich aber. Ich weiß genau das sie über Rache anders denken", ließ sich Lisbon wie befürchtet nicht so einfach abwimmeln.

„Ja, aber da drin ging es nicht um mich", winkte er mit einer herab spielenden Handbewegung ab. „Niemand sollte dafür sein Leben wegwerfen", fügte er hinzu, von dem er glaubte das sie das hören wollte. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sein Kinn auf die rechte Schulter rollen um zu signalisieren das er wirklich gerne schlafen wollte.

„Aber das ist doch genau das, was ich seit Monaten versuche Ihnen klarzumachen", zweifelnd verdeutlichte seine Vorgesetzte ihm, dass er nicht drumherum kommen würde sich dieser wiederkehrenden Unterhaltung zu stellen. Kapitulierend schlug er die Augen auf und taxierte sie abschätzend.

„Lisbon, dieses Gespräch hatten wir bereits. Beim mir ist das etwas anderes." Patrick war es allmählich echt müde sich wiederholen zu müssen.

„Ach und inwiefern ist es bei Ihnen etwas anderes?" Lisbon hingegen schien es nie leid sein ihn dahingegen zu widersprechen.

„In meinem Leben gibt es nichts mehr, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Ed hat noch seine Tochter, die ihn braucht", gab er ihr deshalb zu verstehen. Ein jäh aufkeimender Fluchtreflex veranlasste ihn dazu sich wieder aufzusetzen. Wenn sie ihn damit nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte, würde er sich eben woanders ausruhen müssen.

„Wir brauchen Sie auch", beteuerte Lisbon aufrichtig.

„Eh." Unweigerlich huschte Patrick ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Dieser Satz, so ernst er auch gemeint war, klang aus Lisbons Mund völlig absurd. Es kam nicht gerade selten vor, dass sie sich wegen ihm von ihrem Vorgesetzten zurechtstutzen lassen musste.

„Kommen Sie, Sie haben schon so vielen Menschen geholfen den Mörder ihrer Angehörigen zu finden", ließ die Senior Agentin nicht locker. Und wie um zu verdeutlichen das sie ihn nicht so schnell wieder vom Haken lassen würde setzte sie sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Ihre grünen Augen glitten über sein Gesicht und suchten vergeblich den schmalen Riss in der Mauer um seinen Herzen, durch den sie schon zwei drei Mal einen kurzen Blick auf das Trümmerfeld werfen konnte, das sich dahinter verbarg.

„Reiner Zeitvertreib auf der Suche nach Red John", erwiderte er desinteressiert.

„So tough sind Sie nicht. Ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit ist größer als Sie zugeben wollen."

„Sie irren sich. Mein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit endet bei Red John!", stieß er genervt und mit kalter Stimme hervor. Plötzlich fand er sich auf seinen Füßen wieder. Vielleicht war es doch besser wenn er das CBI-Gebäude kurz verließ, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es war nicht gut wenn er so aufgebracht war. Nicht für ihn und nicht für das Team. Außerdem wollte er nichts sagen was er später vielleicht nicht wieder zurücknehmen konnte.

„Und was ist mit all den Menschen denen sie noch helfen könnten?", startete Lisbon einen letzten Versuch an seine Vernunft zu appellieren. Nur war der kaum nennenswerte Rest, der davon noch vorhanden war dafür unempfänglich.

„Lisbon. Sie sind ein hervorragender Agent. Sie und ihr Team werden auch ohne mich zurechtkommen", gab er geduldig zurück.

„Aber die Aufklärungsrate wäre erheblich niedriger", widersprach sie erneut.

„Unsinn. Sie müssen nur lernen hier und da etwas genauer hinzusehen." Er reckte sich kurz und zog sich dann seine Jacke über. Lisbon seufzte hörbar.

„Na gut, für heute haben Sie gewonnen." Es klang beinah trotzig. Patrick musste grinsen.

„Ich geh mal an die frische Luft. Und hol mir was zu essen. Soll ich Ihnen was mitbringen?"

„Ein Donut wäre nett", nahm die Teamleiterin das Angebot gerne an.

„Ein bestimmten Wunsch? Oder warten Sie, Sie sehen heute nach Schokoglasur aus." Er feixte triumphierend, als er ihr ertapptes Gesichtsausdruck sah und verließ dann ohne auf eine Bestätigung zu warten das Büro.


	2. Just A Small Cut

**Damit es gleich etwas spannend bleibt, gibt es auch gleich noch das 2. Kapitel. Ich bin für jedes Review dankbar, also spart bitte nicht damit. Weiterhin viel Spaß... **

* * *

**02. Just A Small Cut**

Es waren kaum zehn Minuten vergangen und der Abschlussbericht zu ihrem erst kürzlich gelösten Fall war gerade mal um eine halbe Seite gewachsen, als der CBI-Berater mit den blonden gewellten Haar und den blauen Augen auch schon wieder seinen Kopf zur ihrer Bürotür herein steckte.

„Schon zurück? Wo ist mein Donut?" Teresa fiel sofort auf das er mit leeren Händen zurückgekommen war. Patrick sah sie gequält an. Irgendwas an seinem Blick machte ihr Angst. Er stieß die Tür weiter auf, verlagerte ungeschickt sein Gewicht und lehnte sich nun schwer mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen.

„Jane? Alles in Ordnung?" Sie beäugte ihn mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen.

Er schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Ich glaub ich brauch Hilfe."

„Was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Aber noch während sie die Frage stellte fiel ihr Blick auf die Türklinke. Ihr geschultes Auge erkannte sofort, das es sich um Blut handeln musste, was dort das silberne Metall verklebte. Die Spuren glänzten im Neonlicht. Sie waren frisch.

„Ist... das Blut?", fragte sie dennoch bestürzt, da es zwangsläufig bedeutete das Patrick es dort hinterlassen haben musste. Doch wieso hatte er Blut an seinen Händen und von wem stammte es? Eingehend musterte sie den Mann, der es schaffte sie Tag ein Tag aus in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Dem sie aber trotz alledem nie richtig böse deswegen sein konnte. Er sah erschreckend blass aus und wirkte irgendwie angeschlagen. Auf dem Boden, unmittelbar neben seinem rechten Fuß waren augenscheinlich weitere Blutstropfen zu erkennen.

„Oh mein Gott! Sie sind verletzt!" Sie sprang auf, umrundete blitzschnell ihren Schreibtisch und eilte zu ihm, um zu verhindern das er umfiel.

„Van Pelt!", brüllte sie den ersten Namen der ihr einfiel ins Großraumbüro, das direkt an ihres angrenzte und wo sich die Arbeitsplätze ihrer Teammitglieder befanden.

„Wow. Das war laut", beklagte sich die liebgewonnene Nervensäge, die ihr gerade einen erheblichen Schrecken einjagte.

Die rothaarige Junior Agentin kam unverzüglich herbei gespurtet, wurde aber von den Blutstropfen die vom Fahrstuhl her den Flur entlang führten abgelenkt. „Boss, hier draußen sind..."

„Rufen Sie sofort einen Krankenwagen!", wies Lisbon sie bestimmend an, ohne auf ihre Feststellung einzugehen. Alarmiert von der drängenden Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme erschienen hinter Grace van Pelt prompt auch der Rest ihrer Einheit – Wayne Rigsby und Kimball Cho.

„Ist das etwa von ihm?", fragte Grace ungläubig.

„Nun machen Sie schon!", herrschte ihre Vorgesetzte sie an. Sie hatten keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Zumal sie dafür selbst keine hatte.

„Nein!", meldete sich plötzlich Jane energisch zu Wort, fast so als hätte er bis jetzt all seine Kräfte gesammelt um seiner Gegenwehr die nötige Ausdruckskraft verleihen zu können.

„Aber sie bluten." Eigentlich war es unnötig ihn darauf hinzuweisen, da er mit Sicherheit den dazugehörigen Schmerz spürte, aber Teresa wusste leider das Patrick sich niemals freiwillig in ein Krankenhaus einliefern lassen würde, solange er es verhindern konnte.

„Pah", winkte er ab. „Das ist nur ein Kratzer."

„Sie sehen aus, als ob sie gleich umkippen", stellte Cho gewohnt nüchtern fest.

„Dann bringen sie mich zu meiner Couch. Wenn ich liege kann ich nicht umfallen", schlug Patrick vor. Er hatte unverkennbar Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten und sich nicht am Türrahmen nach unten auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen.

„Setzen Sie sich erstmal auf meine." Teresa glaubte nicht, das er noch in der Lage war mehr als ein paar Schritte zu gehen.

„Soll mir Recht sein. Blutflecken gehen aus Leder immer so schlecht raus." Janes kläglicher Versuch zu scherzen, rang ihr widerwillig ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Mit Chos Hilfe bugsierte sie ihn zu dem neuen Dreisitzer, der in der Ecke ihres Büros stand. Patrick stöhnte zweifelsohne von einer Schmerzenswelle gepeinigt auf, als er sich auf das helle Polster sinken ließ. Scharf sog er die Luft ein.

Grace stand unschlüssig in der Tür. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Janes Wunsch und Lisbons Anweisung.

„Wenn Sie schon keinen Arzt an sich heranlassen wollen, dann lassen Sie wenigstens mich einen Blick darauf werfen", befahl Teresa, nicht gewillt Wiederworte zuzulassen. Ehe sie seiner Bitte nachgab, wollte sie sich zumindest davon überzeugen das sie damit keinen Fehler beging.

„Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen." Unbedarft zuckte Patrick mit den Schultern und bereute diese Bewegung prompt. Schmerzerfüllt verzog das Gesicht.

„Van Pelt holen Sie einen Verbandskasten." Erleichtert darüber etwas tun zu können, um ihren Berater zu helfen, atmete die junge Agentin auf und verschwand Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich die nächste Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung befand.

Indes half Teresa ihrem verletzten Teammitglied aus der Jacke und befreite ihn anschließend auch von der dünnen Weste, die er üblicherweise über seinen Hemden trug. Patrick beklagte sich nicht, aber sie merkte ihm an das er dabei Schmerzen litt. Und dann stockte ihr förmlich der Atem. Der hellblaue Stoff seines Hemdes war am rechten unteren Rücken blutgetränkt. Vorsichtig zog sie es aus seiner Hose und hoffte insgeheim, dass es schlimmer aussah als es tatsächlich war.

„Lisbon?" Jane riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er klang ernst.

„Was ist?" Sie hielt inne. Betrachtete ihn besorgt. Fürchtete sich davor, das er ihr gleich mitteilen würde, dass er kurz vor einem Kreislaufkollaps stand.

„Geben Sie´s zu, das wollten Sie schon immer mal tun."

Teresa entglitten alle Gesichtszüge, wegen des unangebrachten Versuchs die Stimmung aufzuheitern. „Erlauben Sie mal, ich bin Ihr Boss!"

„Und warum werden Sie dann rot?"

„Sie haben ja schon Wahnvorstellungen."

„Und Sie haben kalte Hände."

Am liebsten hätte Lisbon ihn geboxt, aber in Anbetracht seines Zustandes widerstand sie diesem starken Impuls jedoch. Cho und Rigsby verkniffen sich mühevoll ein Grinsen. Ihr selbst verging allerdings das Lachen, als sie nun endlich den Stoff seines Hemdes nach oben schob und die tiefe ungefähr fünf Zentimeter breite Einstichwunde sah, die sich knapp oberhalb seines Hosenbundes befand.

„Von wegen Kratzer! Sie haben gelogen!", schimpfte sie verärgert. „Rigsby, rufen Sie doch einen Krankenwagen!"

„Nein!" Patrick hob seine linke Hand um den dunkelhaarigen Agenten davon abzuhalten. Dann sah er sie flehend an. „Bitte, ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus. Machen Sie einfach ein Pflaster drauf."

„Aber es könnten innere Organe verletzt sein." Ein weiterer sinnloser Versuch ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich wüsste wenn es so wäre", bestritt er wie erwartet. In dem Moment kehrte endlich auch van Pelt mit dem Verbandskasten zurück.

„Es sollte wenigstens genäht werden." Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, konnte man denken das sie hier mit einem Dreijährigen verhandelte.

„Eh. Eine richtige Narbe ist viel cooler", bestätigte Jane ihre Überlegung.

„Ich geb´s auf." Teresa schüttelte resignierend mit dem Kopf und nahm Rigsby die Verbandsmaterialien ab die er ihr reichte. Im selben Augenblick verdrehte Patrick die Augen und kippte nach vorn.


	3. The Red Face

**So dann mach ich mal weiter, obwohl ich nicht weiß ob es hier überhaupt jemanden gibt der das liest. Falls doch dann wünsche ich weiterhin viel Spaß und bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein kurzes Review, damit ich weiß ob es sich überhaupt lohnt eine Fortsetzung zu posten. **_(In case there are readers from other countries, you can also write a comment in your language. I will find a translator ;) .)_

* * *

**03. The Red Face**

Als Patrick wieder zu sich kam bemerkte er sofort, dass er woanders war. In der Luft hing der beißende Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln. Die Stimmen und das geschäftige Treiben um ihn hallten von den kalten schmucklosen Wänden wider. Und die gleißende Helligkeit der Neonröhren, die an der hohen Decke hingen, brannte schmerzhaft in seinen Augen, als er diese blinzelnd öffnete.

Nachdem sich sein Blickfeld geklärt hatte stellte er fest, dass er sich in der Notaufnahme befand. In einem separaten Behandlungsraum. Er lag ausgestreckt auf einer Liege. Man hatte ihm bereits eines dieser schrecklichen Krankenhaushemden übergezogen, die am Rücken offen waren. Unmittelbar neben ihm stand noch der Instrumentenwagen. Blutige Tupfer und Mullkompressen lagen in einer Nierenschale, zusammen mit abgeschnittenen Resten des schwarzen Nähmaterials. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Schmerz oberhalb seiner rechten Hüfte einem dumpfen tauben Pulsieren gewichen war. Örtliche Betäubung schloss er daraus. Er wand sich zur anderen Seite und sah Lisbon in der offenen Tür stehen, wie sie sich flüsternd mit einer Ärztin unterhielt. Zweifelsohne arrangierte sie gerade seine weitere Betreuung hier vor Ort. Das musste er unbedingt verhindern. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er Krankenhäuser verabscheute, weil sie ihn an seinen Zusammenbruch vor acht Jahren erinnerten, hatte er auch nicht die Zeit für einen längeren Aufenthalt in diesen Gefilden. Er musste herausfinden was es mit der Botschaft auf sich hatte, die ihm dieser tätliche Angriff auf ihn übermitteln sollte.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte Ihnen vertrauen", rief er Lisbon deshalb zu. Das war zwar etwas dramatisch, aber es garantierte ihm ihre sofortige und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Agentin bat die Ärztin einen Moment zu warten und kam dann zu ihm.

„Ich musste das tun", rechtfertigte sie sich. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Spuren von ernst gemeinter Reue, weil sie gegen seinen Willen gehandelt hatte. Gleichzeitig strahlte es aber auch die Überzeugung aus, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Zu seinem Schutz.

„Sie haben sich Sorgen gemacht", teilte er ihr seine Beobachtung mit.

„Ich wollte nur nicht Ihre Leiche am Hals haben", bestritt sie es jedoch, obwohl ihr klar sein musste, dass sie ihn unmöglich belügen konnte.

„Autsch, das war gemein." Er sah sie kurz gespielt betroffen an. Dann setzte er sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. „Und jetzt bringen Sie mich zurück ins Büro."

„Was? Nein. Die Ärzte haben Ihnen strikte Bettruhe verordnet", wiederholte sie bestürzt die Anweisung der Medizinerin, die unweit hinter Lisbon stand.

„Bett. Couch. Wo ist da der Unterschied? Ich kann genauso gut in der Zentrale rumliegen", wurde er jetzt fordernder. Es war wichtig, dass er dorthin zurückkehrte. Innerhalb dieser trostlosen weißen Mauern konnte er nicht nachdenken. Sie engten ihn ein. Und es war unbedingt notwendig, dass er sich voll auf seine Sinne und seine Beobachtungs- und Auffassungsgabe verlassen konnte.

„Sagen Sie mir lieber wer Ihnen das angetan hat", ging Lisbon nicht darauf ein und stellte die Frage, die sie bis jetzt hatte zurückhalten müssen. Die ihr aber, seit sie erkannt hatte, dass er angegriffen worden war, die ganze Zeit über auf der Stirn geschrieben stand.

„Wenn Sie mich zurück ins Büro bringen, dann erzähl ich´s Ihnen", versprach er und sah sich nach seinem Hemd um, damit er nicht im Nachthemd durch die Stadt fahren musste. Er fand das blutgetränkte Kleidungsstück zerschnitten auf dem Fußboden neben der Liege. Auch wenn es völlig unbrauchbar schien, machte er Anstalten es aufzuheben.

Lisbon stoppte ihn mit erhobener Hand, ihre Fingerspitzen berührten seine Brust. „Darüber werden wir nicht verhandeln."

Abweisend schob er ihre Hand beiseite. „Gut. Dann können wir ja gehen."

„Nein!" Ihre Entschlossenheit blieb weiterhin standhaft.

„Wenn _Sie_ mich nicht fahren, finde ich jemand anderen." Völlig ruhig und unbeeindruckt von ihrer strikten Gegenwehr, setzte er darauf, dass Lisbon verstand, dass er über die nötigen Mittel und Fähigkeiten verfügte, um von hier wegzukommen. Bisher hatte er es noch immer geschafft eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zu finden. Beispielsweise konnte er die tablettensüchtige Krankenschwester draußen auf dem Flur davon überzeugen, dass sie ihm half zurück ins Dezernat zu gelangen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er ihrem Boss verriet, dass sie für die Fehlmengen im Vorratsschrank verantwortlich war.

Für einen Moment lieferten sie sich ein stummes Blickduell, bis Teresa klar wurde, dass ihr kaum eine andere Wahl blieb. Ergeben seufzte sie. „Na schön. Auch wenn ich das mit Sicherheit bereuen werde."

Patrick grinste schelmisch über seinen Triumph und rutschte dann von der Liege. Er schwankte kurz wegen der ruckartigen Bewegung, die sein geschwächter Kreislauf so schnell nicht verarbeiten konnte. Intuitiv griff Teresa nach seinem Arm, während er den Schwindel wegblinzelte.

„Alles gut", versicherte er und sie ließ ihn los. „Würden Sie mir Ihre Jacke leihen?"

Entnervt verdrehte Lisbon die Augen und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum.

„Lisbon?"

* * *

Zurück in der CBI-Zentrale hinderte Lisbon ihn allerdings daran zu seiner braunen Ledercouch zu schlurfen. Stattdessen zog sie ihn am Durchgang zum Großraumbüro vorbei und zwang ihn ihr in ihr Teamleiter-Büro zu folgen. Schwerfällig ließ er sich dort auf dem cremefarbenen Stoff ihres Sofas nieder, das er ihr einst ungefragt gekauft hatte. Allmählich verlor das Narkosemittel seine Wirkung. Das Brennen des Desinfektionsmittels in der Wunde, das Ziehen des genähten Schnitts und das Ziepen der Pflaster auf seiner Haut nahm er nun deutlicher wahr. Sofort umringte ihn auch der Rest der Sonderermittlungseinheit.

„Also gut, nun erzählen Sie uns endlich was passiert ist! Damit ich eine Fahndung rausgeben kann." Lisbon lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tisch, der dem Sofa am nächsten stand. Alle zusammen sahen sie ihn gespannt an.

„Grace? Würden Sie mir einen Tee machen?", wand er sich zuerst an das jüngste Mitglied der Mannschaft. Eine frisch aufgebrühte Tasse seines Lieblingsgetränks würde ihm helfen, bei dem was er gleich aussprechen musste.

„Jane", mahnte in Teresa ungeduldig, entließ Van Pelt jedoch mit einem knappen Nicken in die Küche. Eigentlich hatte er auch noch Agent Cho darum bitten wollen ihm ein frisches Hemd aus seinem Spind zu holen, da er sich in dem geliehenen schwarzen Sweatshirt irgendwie deplatziert fühlte, verzichtete aber nun darauf.

„Raus mit der Sprache. Wer hat Sie angegriffen?" Lisbons Stimme wurde nun fordernder. Sie hatte genug von seiner Geheimnistuerei.

„ER", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Patrick bohrte seinen Blick förmlich in ihren, um ihr zu suggerieren wen er meinte. Wessen er sich so sicher war. Die einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung.

„Er?", wiederholten alle drei Anwesenden ahnungslos im Chor. Dann grub sich schlagartig Erkenntnis in ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Sie meinen, Red John hat sie angegriffen?", sprach Rigsby als Erster seine Vermutung aus. Hinter ihm betrat Grace mit einem blauen Teegedeck den Raum.

„Wie können Sie sich da so sicher sein?", fragte sie ihn und reichte ihm das Gefäß mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Dankbar nahm er einen Schluck.

„Genau. Da draußen gibt es mindestens ein Dutzend Leute, die Sie noch provoziert haben", warf Cho ein.

„Mag sein. Aber die Wenigsten hinterlassen eine rote Fratze am Tatort", nahm Patrick ihm prompt den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Wo hat er sie hinterlassen?", wollte Lisbon sofort wissen.

„An meinem Wagen."

„Verdammt. Warum haben Sie uns das denn nicht gleich gesagt?", verärgert funkelte sie ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an. Warum? Das war leicht. Red John gehörte ihm. Er wollte es sein, der ihn zur Strecke brachte. Der grausam an ihm Rache nahm. Je mehr von dieser neuen Spur wussten - zumal diese speziell ihm zugespielt worden war - desto größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand versuchte ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen oder ganz und gar verletzt wurde. Allen voran Lisbon und ihr Team. Das war auch der Grund, warum er ihnen lieber hatte nichts sagen wollen. Leider war er nun auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Und das war vermutlich sogar beabsichtigt. ER wollte, dass sie dabei waren und ihn daran hinderten das Rätsel im Alleingang zu lösen. Wozu, das galt es noch herauszufinden.

„Und Sie haben ihn nicht kommen sehen? Ihnen entgeht doch sonst nichts." Mit dieser Feststellung verhinderte Grace glücklicherweise, dass er diese Überlegung aussprechen musste. Sie wirkte sichtlich verwundert. Immerhin war sie die Einzige im Team, die noch am ehesten daran glaubte, dass er übersinnliche Fähigkeiten besaß. Dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sich der Täter womöglich noch in der Nähe befand um seine Reaktion zu beobachten, konnte sie nicht glauben.

„Ich war abgelenkt", gab er betrübt zu. Die gesamte Einheit sah ihn misstrauisch an. Sie erkannten sofort, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste, dass ihn in eine wahre Schockstarre hatte fallen lassen. Etwas, das ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, dass er nicht einmal realisierte wie ihm ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt wurde. Die Sekunde, als er das blutrote Smiley auf der Heckscheibe seines Citroën erkannt hatte, war mit einem Mal so lang wie jene Nacht gewesen, als er die Botschaft von Red John an seiner Schlafzimmertür vorgefunden hatte. Allerdings war es nicht das unverwechselbare Zeichen allein, was dazu geführt hatte, dass ihm die Welt um ihn herum entglitt. Kraftlos angelte Patrick nach seiner Jacke, die nach wie vor über der Rückenlehne der Couch hing. Mit fahrigen Fingern zog er nun die Fotografie aus der Brusttasche, die unter dem verlaufenen Gesicht hinter seinem Heckscheibenwischer geklemmt hatte. Das Bild war von seinem Blut ganz verschmiert. Red John´s Erkennungsmerkmal stach dennoch deutlich hervor. Daneben, nicht ganz so klar zu erkennen, das schrecklich vertraute Bild einer brutal ermordeten Frau. Mit zittriger Hand reichte er das Beweisstück Lisbon.

„Er hat wieder zugeschlagen." Es war mehr eine unsichere Frage als eine Feststellung. Ihre Stimme bebte dabei kaum merklich. Aber ihm entging es nicht. Sie hatte offenkundig Angst, dass es wahr sein könnte.

„Nein. Das ist kein neues Opfer", antwortete Patrick tonlos. „Das auf dem Foto ist meine Frau."


	4. Dead Angle

**So ihr lieben, es hat zwar etwas länger gedauert, aber nun soll es endlich weiter gehen. Vielen lieben Dank an alle die diese Story verfolgen, aber noch schöner wäre es wenn ihr mir auch ein paar Worte hinterlassen würdet :) Doch nun erstmal viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung...  
**

* * *

**04. Dead Angle**

Betreten sahen sich seine Kollegen an, leicht verunsichert wie sie auf diese Information reagieren sollten. Immerhin war seine Frau schon vor Jahren gestorben, dennoch schienen sie das Bedürfnis zu haben, ihm ihr Mitgefühl auszusprechen.

„Dann hat er es jetzt also auf Sie abgesehen?", schlussfolgerte Lisbon, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Das wahr ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit", bestätigte Patrick, schob sich eins der weichen Couchkissen in den Rücken und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Aber warum hat er es dann nicht zu Ende gebracht?", sprach Rigsby eine nahe liegende Überlegung aus.

„Weil das nicht seine Art ist. Es wäre zu schnell gegangen. Er will mich leiden sehen. Deshalb auch das Foto", gab Patrick zu bedenken. Er beschäftigte sich jetzt schon so lange mit diesem Killer, dass ihn derlei Offensichtlichkeiten förmlich ansprangen. Es erschreckte ihn fast, wie gut er mittlerweile darin geworden war, Red John´s Handschrift zu lesen und die Botschaft zu entziffern, die er ihm damit zu übermitteln beabsichtigte, seit er wusste, dass er diesen Fall verfolgte.

„Und wozu musste er Sie dann verletzen? Wieso hat er Sie nicht einfach entführt?", fiel Teresa eine andere Ungereimtheit auf.

„Wäre Ihnen das lieber gewesen?", neckte er sie, da er ihr nicht sagen konnte, dass er das persönlich für besser empfunden hätte. Denn dann hätte er niemand anderen mit hineinziehen müssen. Es würde nur ihn und Red John geben. Auge um Auge.

„Natürlich nicht!", entrüstet sah sie auf ihn herab. Ihre Emotion war echt. Es zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn trotz seiner ungewöhnlichen Ermittlungsmethoden und zahllosen Verstöße gegen die Dienstvorschriften nicht loshaben wollte.

„Er will mich herausfordern. Diese Attacke diente lediglich dazu die nächste Runde einzuläuten." Red Johns Art sich zurückzumelden. „Und um mir zu zeigen, dass er die Kontrolle in diesem perversen Spiel hat", fügte er hinzu.

„Aber das bedeutet doch auch, dass er Angst vor Ihnen hat. Welchen Grund hätte er sonst, Sie zu schwächen." Grace' Gespür für die wirklich wichtigen und interessanten Fragen war bemerkenswert. Es machte Spaß ihren erfrischenden Gedankengängen zu folgen, wenn sie sich traute ihrem Geist freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Ich denke es geht eher darum mir zu zeigen, dass er mich auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise töten kann. Und das physische Verletzungen heilen können. Psychische Verstümmelungen hingegen sind wie eiternde Wunden", teilte er ihr seine Erkenntnisse daraus mit.

„Das ist echt krank", verachtend rümpfte die Agentin mit den langen fuchsroten Haaren die Nase.

„Überlassen wir die Analyse seines Verhaltens jemanden der das studiert hat. Konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf das was wir wissen", unterbrach Lisbon angespannt ihre Reflexionen. „Van Pelt haben Sie das Überwachungsvideo vom Parkplatz organisiert?"

„Der Sicherheitsdienst wollte mir die Datei so bald wie möglich mailen", bestätigte sie die Erledigung der Aufgabe, die ihr Lisbon offenbar nach seinem Zusammenbruch aufgetragen haben musste.

„Sehen Sie nach ob schon was gekommen ist", wies ihre Chefin die jüngere Agentin an. Diese löste sich aus dem Halbkreis, den sie zusammen mit Rigsby und Cho in der Mitte des Raumes gebildet hatte, und begab sich zur Tür.

„Hmm", stahl sich aus Patricks Kehle ein undefinierbarer Laut, der Grace dazu brachte in der offenen Tür stehen zu bleiben. Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass sie diesen Weg der Ermittlung einschlagen würden, weil er am naheliegensten war. Allerdings führte das nun dazu, etwas zu beichten was er lieber für sich behalten hätte.

„Was ist?" Lisbon beäugte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Darauf wird nichts zu sehen sein", erklärte er vage, wenngleich ihm klar war, dass sie deswegen das Video noch lange nicht außer Betracht lassen würden.

„Und warum nicht?" Die Leiterin des Teams für Kapitalverbrechen ahnte bereits, dass ihr die Geschichte nicht gefallen würde.

„Zum einen weil es Red John ist. Er hinterlässt nie Beweise", führte Patrick zunächst die maßgeblich plausiblere Erklärung an. „Und zum anderen, weil mein Auto außerhalb des Kamerawinkels parkt."

„Und das wissen Sie so genau, weil...?"

„... ich diesen Platz sorgfältig ausgewählt habe, damit mich keiner sieht wenn ich mal wieder eine meiner Extratouren mache", kam er der offenkundigen Bitte um Vervollständigung ihres Satzes nach. Lisbon sah ihn mit einem Jane-wieso-machen-Sie-denn-sowas-Blick an.

„Sehen Sie trotzdem nach, vielleicht fällt ihnen doch etwas Ungewöhnliches auf", scheuchte sie Van Pelt mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung dennoch aus ihrem Büro.

„Wird gemacht, Boss." Damit begab sich die Spezialistin für digitale Bildanalysen an ihren Arbeitsplatz.

„Rigsby." Der 1,90 m große Agent wandte sich ihr zu. „Schicken Sie die Forensiker zu Jane´s Wagen und bringen Sie das Foto ins Labor."

„Ja, Boss." Rigsby nahm das ihm dargebotene Bild in Empfang und eilte ebenfalls davon.

„Cho, Sie passen auf ihn auf", delegierte sie weiter. „Ich unterrichte kurz LaRoche von dem Vorfall." Der asiatischstämmige Ermittler sah aus, als wollte er sie bitten mit ihr tauschen zu dürfen, sagte aber nichts und so ließ sie beide allein.

* * *

Nach dem er sich eine knappe Minute lang mit Kimball angeschwiegen hatte, stemmte sich Patrick zurück auf die Beine. Er brauchte dringend etwas gegen die brennenden Schmerzen in seiner Wunde, außerdem wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen sich umzuziehen.

„Hey. Wo wollen Sie hin?" Reflexartig stellte sich Cho ihm in den Weg. Breitbeinig und mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen reckte er ihm seinen muskulösen Oberkörper entgegen. Eine Drohgebärde, die ihm ganz offensichtlich zeigen sollte, dass er durchaus in der Lage war ihn aufzuhalten.

„Keine Panik. Ich will mir nur etwas anderes anziehen. Darin komm ich mir vor wie ein Bad Boy." Zum besseren Verständnis zupfte Patrick demonstrativ an dem derben Stoff des Kapuzenshirts herum, das er sich im Krankenhaus von einem Pfleger geliehen hatte.

„Solange Sie keiner Gang beitreten", gab sich sein Aufpasser zunächst weiter unnachgiebig.

„Kommen Sie, Cho. Ich lauf schon nicht weg. Ich würde eh nicht weit kommen. Ich bin langsamer als ne Schnecke", beteuerte der blonde Berater, dass er außer Stande war irgendwelchen Ärger zu machen. Gleichzeitig setzte er darauf, dass selbst der harte Verhörspezialist nicht gegen den Mitleid erregenden Anblick ankam, den er ihm bot, mit den zerzausten Haaren, den hängenden Schultern und dem erschöpften Blick.

„Wenn Sie mich reinlegen, werde ich Ihnen eigenhändig zeigen was Franzosen mit denen machen", konterte Cho schlagfertig und bediente sich seinem typisch trockenen Humor. Dann gab er ihm den Weg frei.

Humpelnd schleppte sich Patrick den Flur zum Umkleideraum entlang. Jeder Schritt fachte das schmerzhafte Stechen in seinem Rücken von neuem an. Einen kurzen Moment lang musste er gegen die Versuchung ankämpfen, nicht einfach in den Fahrstuhl zu steigen und die Sache doch allein in die Hand zu nehmen. Aber solange er nicht wusste, ob ihn das Foto nur in die Irre leiten oder zu seinem Haus locken sollte, war er gezwungen hier zu bleiben. Deshalb ließ er den Lift links liegen und betrat den Raum mit den doppelten Spindreihen und den schmalen Holzbänken dazwischen. Er öffnete das Zahlenschloss seines Schrankes und zog sich umständlich das Sweatshirt über den Kopf, um nicht den Verband abzureißen. Dann wählte er eines der ordentlich auf Kleiderbügeln hängenden und von der Reinigung fein säuberlich aufgebügelten Hemden aus und schlüpfte hinein. Er mochte den Geruch des Weichspülers, den sie dort benutzten, er erinnerte ihn an den frischen Duft, den seine Frau einst im Haus versprühte, wenn sie gerade aus der Dusche kam. Schließlich zog er sich noch eine passende Weste über und griff sich die Vorratspackung Schmerztabletten, die auf dem obersten Einlegeboden stand. Ehe er die Umkleide wieder verließ, hielt er noch kurz bei dem einzelnen Waschbecken in der Ecke neben der Tür. Er blickte in den Spiegel und erkannte sich kaum wieder. Er sah tatsächlich ziemlich fertig aus. Tiefe Ringe unter den Augen bekundeten Schlafmangel, die blasse Haut Unwohlsein. Und die Haare ... Gott, er sah aus wie ein verrückter Professor – ein Genie am Rande des Wahnsinns. Kein Wunder, dass ihn alle wie ein rohes Ei behandelten. Kurzerhand befeuchtete er seine Hände, spritzte sich das kühle belebende Nass ins Gesicht und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die dichten Locken um seine Frisur etwas zu glätten. Einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis verließ er daraufhin den Raum. Auf dem Rückweg zum Büro kehrte er noch in der kleinen Küche ein, um sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Gerade als er dabei war zwei der Schmerztabletten mit ein paar Schlucken hinunterzuspülen, tauchte Lisbon im Flur vor der offenen Küchenzeile auf.

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier? Sie sollen doch nicht umher laufen", tadelte sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind, das verbotenerweise an der Keksdose erwischt wurde. Da fielen ihr die feuchten Haare auf. Sie kam auf ihn zu und zog entrüstet an einer Strähne von der noch ein Wassertropfen perlte. „Waren Sie etwa duschen?"

„Ich brauch fast fünf Minuten nur um was anderes anzuziehen, wie in aller Welt soll ich da ..."

„Schon gut, hab verstanden", unterbrach sie ihn genervt und drängte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus der Küche. Diesmal gab Patrick jedoch die Richtung vor und steuerte nun seine eigene Couch an. So abgeschottet in ihrem Büro zu sitzen gefiel ihm nicht, er wollte hautnah dabei sein wenn es Fortschritte in den angeordneten Recherchen gab. Lisbon ließ ihn gewähren und folgte ihm dorthin. Erschöpft streckte er sich auf dem braunen Leder aus, der Angriff und der damit verbundene Blutverlust hatten ihn extrem geschwächt. Sicherlich trug auch die Tatsache, dass er seit mehr als 24 Stunden auf den Beinen war, seinen Teil dazu bei. Diese ganze Situation in der er sich gerade befand, erinnerte ihn stark an seine temporäre Blindheit voriges Jahr, als er bei einer Bombenexplosion geblendet worden war. Er hasste es, so handlungsunfähig zu sein.

„Gibt es schon was Neues, Van Pelt?" Lisbon trat hinter die Rothaarige und sah über ihre Schulter hinweg auf den Bildschirm.

„Ja, ich hab mir das Video gerade angesehen. Aber wie schon angekündigt, wird Jane´s Auto vollständig durch einen Baum verdeckt. Und auch sonst ist auf dem Parkplatz wenig los. Niemand, der dort nicht sein sollte. Alle konnten vom Sicherheitsdienst einwandfrei identifiziert werden. Mitarbeiter des CBI, Polizisten und ein paar Zivilisten, die allesamt auf der Besucherliste stehen", erklärte Grace.

„Niemand der sich Jane´s Wagen nähert?", versicherte sich Teresa noch einmal.

„Nein, nichts Auffälliges."

„Dann müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass der Täter den toten Winkel kannte, in dem sein Wagen parkte", klinkte sich jetzt auch Cho von seinem Schreibtisch aus ein.

„Red John. Nicht irgendein Täter", verbesserte Patrick ihn. Er konnte ihn von seiner Position aus zwar nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass der Agent seine fälschliche Formulierung im Geiste korrigierte.

„Das wissen wir doch nicht. Gut möglich, dass es ein Komplize von ihm war. Das wäre nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn", zeigte sich Lisbon uneinsichtiger.

„Nein. Er war es selbst", beharrte Patrick auf seine Überzeugung, auch wenn er ihr im Liegen nicht die nötige Ausdruckskraft verleihen konnte.

„Wieso sollte er dieses Risiko eingehen?", forderte sie ihn heraus und kam nun wieder zurück zu ihm, damit er sich nicht so sehr den Hals verrenken musste um zu ihnen herüberzusehen.

„Wie Grace schon sagte, er wollte meine Reaktion sehen", ließ er sich nicht von seiner Theorie abbringen.

„Das hätte er auch vom Dach gegenüber gekonnt", kam Cho mit einer weiteren scharfsinnigen Beobachtung daher. Doch Patrick war sich seiner Sache sicher. Dies hier war das finale Spiel. Red John zog alle Register.

„In dem er mir so nah kam, will er mir zeigen, dass er cleverer ist als ich. Dass ich ihn auch dann nicht zu fassen kriege, wenn ich ihm direkt gegenüberstehe."

Die Anspannung im Raum war beinah greifbar. Er konnte spüren, dass ihm die drei Agenten gerne weiter widersprochen hätten, ihnen aber die Argumente ausgegangen waren. Trotzdem waren sie noch nicht bereit Einsicht zu zeigen. Glücklicherweise kehrte in dem Moment Rigsby aus dem Labor zurück und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ab. In den Händen hielt er eine sorgfältig beschriftete durchsichtige Beweismitteltüte. Darin befand sich Red John´s Fotografie seiner Gräueltat.

„Gut, lassen wir das erstmal so stehen." Lisbon bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der aussagte, dass in der Diskussion noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen war. Er wusste, dass sie davon überzeugt war, dass er sich viel zu sehr in die Sache hineinsteigerte. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass er sich nur einzureden versuchte das Red John ihn nun endlich persönlich herausforderte. Doch sie lag falsch, er war sich noch nie einer Sache sicherer gewesen.

„Was ist mit dem Bild?", wand Lisbon sich dem großen Dunkelhaarigen zu.

„Keine verwertbaren Spuren. Neben unseren Fingerabdrücken gibt es nur einen verwischten Abdruck von einem Gummihandschuh", gab dieser den Untersuchungsbericht weiter.

„Was anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet", murmelte Patrick etwas gelangweilt von der Information. Mittlerweile sollten selbst sie wissen das Red John nicht so dumm war zufällige Beweise zu hinterlassen. Alles was er tat, tat er mit Berechnung. Wenn sie einen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib finden sollten, dann weil er es so wollte. Dummerweise konnte er sich darauf kaum noch konzentrieren. Die Schmerztabletten zeigten endlich Wirkung. Zusätzlich machten sie ihn aber auch schläfrig. Die Müdigkeit zog bereits schwer an seinen Lidern.

„Ja, das war natürlich klar", gab sich Rigsby altklug und ließ dann völlig unvorbereitet die Bombe platzen. „Aber jetzt kommt das eigentlich Interessante. Auf der Rückseite, mit dem bloßen Auge kaum zu erkennen, sind winzig klein die Worte _Home Sweet Home_ in des Papier geritzt."

Alarmiert schlug Patrick die Augen auf, die ihm eben zugefallen waren. Der junge Agent stand sichtlich stolz auf sich und seine Neuigkeiten vor ihm und wartete gespannt auf eine spontane Eingebung seinerseits, was das nun bedeuten könnte.


	5. Reddish Silence

**So da bin ich wieder, heute soll es endlich weiter gehen. Vielen lieben Dank an Aicanaro für dein liebes Review. Hoffe du bleibst mir auch weiterhin treu und es finden sich noch ein paar andere Leser die ein Kommi hinterlassen. Nun kommt aber erstmal ein weiteres (wie ich hoffe) spannendes Kapitel. Viel Spaß dabei...**

* * *

**05. Reddish Silence**

Patrick zog sich leicht hoch und stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen ab, dann griff er nach dem eingetüteten Beweisstück. Die Forensiker hatten die Stelle mit der Botschaft am unteren linken Rand markiert, geschwärzt und eine Großaufnahme davon ausgedruckt darüber geklebt. Fast wie ein stiller Ruf prangten die Buchstaben auf dem weißen Papier.

„Ich muss sofort nach Hause!", verkündete er einer spontanen Eingebung folgend und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Sie sind zu schwach, Sie sollten liegen bleiben." Mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter hinderte Teresa ihn daran aufzustehen und drückte ihn zurück auf das Polster. „Rigsby. Van Pelt. Sie fahren zu seinem Haus und überprüfen das."

„Kommt nicht in Frage!", brauste Patrick energisch auf. Seit die polizeilichen Ermittlungen und Spurensicherungen nach dem Mord an seiner Familie damals abgeschlossen waren, hatte er keinen mehr in sein Haus gelassen. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand sah was er getan hatte, nachdem er es wieder hatte betreten dürfen. Betreten können. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand versuchte daraus Schlüsse auf seine Psyche zu ziehen. Oder ganz und gar erkannte, dass es so ziemlich sein Innerstes widerspiegelte. Den Verlust dessen was sein Leben ausmachte. Die Leere, die er seither in sich spürte. Das einzig verbliebene Ziel was es noch zu erreichen galt.

„Wieso?" Lisbon konnte seinen Widerstand deshalb freilich nicht nachvollziehen.

„Weil es _mein_ Haus ist!" Das war die einzige Begründung die er geben konnte, ohne näher darauf eingehen zu müssen.

„Umso besser, dann brauchen wir keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl", gab Cho emotionslos zu bedenken. Auch wenn er sich vermutlich ebenso über sein Verhalten wunderte, dachte er wie üblich praktisch.

„Ich finde einfach ich sollte das selbst tun", betonte Patrick noch einmal. Wenn er schon nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie seine privaten Räume betreten würden, wollte er wenigstens dabei sein.

„Warum? Glauben Sie etwa ER wartet dort auf sie?", erkannte Lisbon nicht, dass es hier ausnahmsweise nicht um seine Rachsucht ging. Zumindest nicht ausschließlich.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht", bestätigte er trotzdem.

„Nein, Sie _wollen_ das es so ist. Damit Sie sich endlich Ihren herbeigesehnten Showdown mit Red John liefern können", sprach Lisbon aus was sie am meisten fürchtete.

„Zugegeben, es wäre mir lieber es würde endlich passieren, aber ich denke nicht, dass er das so schnell herbeiführen wird", beruhigte er sie dahingegen.

„Wenn das so ist, wieso wollen Sie dann nicht, dass wir für sie nachsehen ob an dem Hinweis was dran ist?", gab Teresa ihm zu verstehen, dass sie es für unnötig erachtete, dass er sich verausgabte wenn es sich letztendlich nur um eine routinemäßige Indizienüberprüfung handelte.

„Weil es dabei um mich geht."

„Eben und deswegen geht es zwangsläufig auch um uns. Sie gehören zur Familie."

„Ich hab keine Familie!", schmetterte Patrick diese Bemerkung hart zurück. Er wusste, dass er Teresa damit verletzte. Er konnte es deutlich in ihren Augen lesen. Allerdings hatte er seine Gründe, warum er diese Behauptung von sich wies. Diese Aussage war gefährlich. Red John wusste es nur zu gut auszunutzen, Menschen die er in sein Herz schloss, für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen um ihn damit zu quälen. So wie er es mit Kristina Frye getan hatte. Wenn er also Lisbon damit schützen konnte, indem er sie zurückwies, würde er es tun.

„Wenn Sie nicht auf mich hören wollen, lass ich Sie eben in Handschellen zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen", drohte Sie ihm nun, um ihren Ärger zu kompensieren.

„Als ob mich das aufhalten würde. Ich hab´s geschafft aus einem Staatsgefängnis auszubrechen." Er lächelte sie überlegen an, obwohl ihm nicht nach Scherzen zu Mute war und dachte kurz an die zwei Tage zurück als er hinter Gittern gesessen hatte, weil er in Sam Bosco´s Büro eine Wanze installiert hatte, als dieser den Fall Red John übernahm.

„Jane. Ich mein´s ernst." Lisbon klang unversöhnlich.

„Ich auch", entgegnete er eindringlich, dennoch gab er sich geschlagen. Ihm fehlte die Kraft sich weiter gegen das Unvermeidbare zu wehren. Früher oder später hätten sie es ohnehin herausgefunden. Seufzend reichte er Rigsby seinen Haustürschlüssel und bettete danach erneut seinen Kopf auf der gepolsterten Armlehne seiner Couch.

„Wie melden uns sofort, wenn wir etwas finden", versprach ihm Grace und Rigsby klopfte ihm dankbar auf den Oberarm. Beinah augenblicklich dämmerte Patrick weg. So sehr er auch versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Körper holte sich was er brauchte.

* * *

Rigsby schob sich Jane´s Schlüsselbund in die Hosentasche und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Dort griff er sich seine Jacke, die über der Rückenlehne seines Drehstuhls hing, und folgte Grace aus dem Büro, die bereits abmarschbereit im Durchgang zum Flur auf ihn wartete. Gemeinsam nahmen sie den Fahrstuhl nach unten und verließen dann das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang. Draußen hatte mittlerweile die Dämmerung eingesetzt. In blass rosa leuchtenden Streifen zogen dünne Wolkenfetzen am Horizont entlang. Als sie sich dem dunkelblauen Suburban näherten warf ihm seine Kollegin die Wagenschlüssel zu. Sie wusste, dass er es vorzog am Steuer zu sitzen, wenn sie zu einem Außeneinsatz fahren mussten. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Vorgesetzten Teresa Lisbon, die am Fahrstil von so ziemlich jedem im Team etwas auszusetzen hatte, fand Grace, dass er ein verantwortungsbewusster Fahrer war und ließ sich gern von ihm chauffieren. Sie lächelte ihr herzerweichendes Lächeln, als sie erkannte, dass sie ihm damit eine Freude machte und kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz. Wayne startete den geländetauglichen Einsatzwagen, fuhr vom CBI-Gelände und bog auf den Highway Richtung Norden ab.

„Warst du schon mal bei ihm zu Hause?", fragte er Grace, nachdem er sich eine Weile schweigend durch den zähfließenden Verkehr geschlängelt hatte.

„Nein. Du?", kam es prompt von Grace zurück, offensichtlich dankbar, dass er von sich aus ein Gespräch begann. Seit er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er nicht zu ihrer Hochzeit mit Craig O'Laughlin kommen würde weil er sie nach wie vor liebte, verliefen die Momente in denen sie sich plötzlich allein in einem Raum wiederfanden meist sehr krampfig. Was weitestgehend an ihm lag, da er nicht wusste wie er sich nun ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie hingegen schien diesem Geständnis kaum Bedeutung beizumessen, da sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wie immer verhielt. Freundlich. Witzig. Hinreißend. Alles was er an ihr mochte. Es fiel ihm schwer die Stimme seines Herzens zu ignorieren und nicht doch um sie zu kämpfen. Aber wenn er Grace nicht verlieren wollte, musste er sich zwangsläufig mit dieser Situation arrangieren. Denn die Freundschaft zu ihr war alles was ihm noch blieb.

„Ich hab ihn mal nach Hause gefahren als sein Wagen in der Werkstatt war, da hat er darauf bestanden, dass ich ihn unten an der Straße raus lasse", erklärte er und sah sie von der Seite an. Sie trug ihre Haare heute offen, in sanften Wellen fielen sie ihr über die Schultern. Nachdenklich blickte sie geradeaus auf die Autokolonne vor ihnen.

„Davon abgesehen scheint er eh öfter im Büro zu übernachten als daheim", sprach sie schließlich ihre Überlegung aus.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich könnte in dem Haus kein Auge mehr zu tun", kommentierte Wayne ihre Feststellung. Tatsächlich fand er es ungewöhnlich, dass Jane dieses Haus, was solch schreckliche Erinnerung barg, nicht längst abgerissen oder zumindest verkauft hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er dort weiterhin unbeschwert ein- und ausgehen konnte.

„Ich schätze, deshalb sieht er nach den Nächten, die er dort verbracht hat, auch nie wirklich erholt aus", gab Grace zu Bedenken. Scharfsinnig und mitfühlend. Noch zwei Dinge die sie auszeichneten.

Allmählich näherten sie sich dem großräumigen mit unzähligen Wohnhäusern zugepflasterten Stadtteil im Nordosten Sacramentos. Der Verkehr wurde erheblich weniger und ebbte folglich ganz ab, als sie nun auch die Nebenstraße des städtischen Highways verließen und auf eine breite gepflegte Allee abbogen, die sich durch das Wohngebiet schlängelte. Rechts und links reihten sich hübsche Einfamilienhäuser mit adretten Vorgärten und weißen Gartenzäunen aneinander. Argwöhnisch verfolgten die Bewohner sie von der Veranda aus mit ihren Blicken. Rigsby nahm an, dass sich vermutlich nur sehr selten Fremde in diese Straße verirrten. Für gewöhnlich kannte man hier die Verwandten und Freunde der Nachbarn, die regelmäßig vorbeischauten. An der nächsten Kreuzung bog er nach links ab und folgte dem Verlauf einer kleinen Steigung hinauf. Auf halber Höhe befand sich schließlich die Einfahrt zu Janes Grundstück. Er parkte den Wagen vor der Garage neben dem Haus und stieg aus. Van Pelt folgte ihm, sich aufmerksam umschauend.

Bei der Eingangstür angekommen schloss Wayne zunächst leise auf, dann zogen sie beide sicherheitshalber ihre Waffen aus den Halftern, ehe er die Tür ganz aufstieß. Dunkel und unheimlich lag das Foyer vor ihnen. Wayne spähte hinein, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Allerdings erschien es ihm sinnvoller nicht sofort den Lichtschalter zu betätigen, um einen möglichen Einbrecher nicht vorzuwarnen. Deshalb griff er nach seiner kleinen MAG-LITE, die sich ebenfalls an dem Gürtel um seiner Hüfte befand, und hielt sie unter seine Hand mit der entsicherten Waffe. Sich gegenseitig Deckung gebend betraten sie vorsichtig das Haus. Sie waren erst wenige Schritte gegangen, als ihnen auffiel, dass es keinerlei Einrichtungsgegenstände gab.

„Wow, gespenstisch. Sieht aus als sei er ausgeraubt worden", stellte Rigsby angesichts der leeren Räume fest. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er im falschen Haus zu sein, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass der Schlüssel ja gepasst hatte.

„Sieht eher so aus, als hätte er alles verkauft, was ihn auch nur im Entferntesten an sein früheres Leben erinnern könnte", hatte Grace eine andere Theorie und lag damit wahrscheinlich sogar richtig. Auch wenn dies ein beängstigendes Licht auf Janes scheinbar noch sehr labile Psyche warf.

„Ob sein Psychiater davon weiß", kommentierte er unüberlegt und fing sich umgehend einen tadelnden Blick von seiner Partnerin ein.

„Was? Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um seinen geistigen Zustand", verteidigte er seine Bemerkung.

„Du sagst das so als wäre er verrückt." Grace musterte ihn weiterhin mit ernstem Gesicht. Sie fand das hier alles wesentlich beunruhigender als er.

„Ganz ehrlich, manchmal grenzt es schon an Wahnsinn wenn er einen seiner Pläne verfolgt", war er nicht gewillt dem Ganzen zu viel Bedeutung zuzumessen. Jane war immerhin erwachsen und soweit er das beurteilen konnte ging es ihm gut, wenngleich er manchmal echt schräg sein konnte. Wayne ließ Grace kurz allein und tastete sich weiter vorwärts. Vor ihm lag die Treppe ins Obergeschoss, daneben ging es einen Flur entlang, der ziemlich wahrscheinlich zu einem Badezimmer führte. Er entschied sich dies zu überprüfen, während sich Grace den Wohn- und Essbereich vornahm. Der geflieste Raum war genau wie der Rest nicht möbliert, lediglich ein paar wenige Toilettenartikel auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken und ein benutztes Duschhandtuch gaben Aufschluss darüber, dass sich hier doch ab und an jemand aufhielt.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir davon nichts wussten? Wir arbeiten jetzt schon so lange mit ihm zusammen", fragte ihn Grace als er zu ihr zurückkehrte. Dieser doch sehr private Einblick in Janes Leben beschäftigte sie sehr.

„Weil er uns nie zu einer seiner Teepartys eingeladen hat?" Aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen hatte er das Gefühl die Stimmung etwas aufheitern zu müssen, weil ihn der Blick hinter die wohl gehütete Fassade ihres Beraters doch leicht deprimierte. Zwar wusste er, dass Jane sehr sensibel auf seine Vergangenheit reagierte und man ihm auch oft genug ansah, dass ihn seine Tragödie noch sehr stark anhing, trotzdem war er in ihrer Gegenwart selten schlecht gelaunt oder melancholisch gewesen. Sollte das etwa alles nur Show gewesen sein, um zu verbergen wie es tatsächlich in ihm aussah? Das war einfach schwer zu glauben.

„Wayne, sei nicht so taktlos!", wies ihn Grace allerdings entgeistert zurecht. „Jane hat uns noch nie im Stich gelassen. Er weiß praktisch alles über uns. Wieso haben wir uns nie die Zeit genommen ihn besser kennenzulernen? Er muss sich wirklich sehr hassen."

„Zumindest versteh ich jetzt, warum er nicht wollte, dass wir sein Haus betreten", ging er auf ihre Schlussfolgerung ein als ihm klar wurde, dass er womöglich doch etwas zu unbedarft mit dieser Gegebenheit umging.

„Ja", stimmte ihm Grace zu. „Damit wir nicht sehen wie wenig im Leben ihm noch geblieben ist. Das ist echt traurig."

„Du meinst, weil das bedeutet, dass seine Unbeschwertheit nur vorgetäuscht ist?", kam er auf seine Überlegung von eben zurück.

„Nein, weil es bedeutet, dass alles was er noch hat seine Rache ist."

Bedeutungsvoll hing Grace´ Bemerkung ein paar Sekunden zwischen ihnen. Da Wayne aber nicht wusste was er dazu noch weiter sagen sollte, entschied er sich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem zuzuwenden weswegen sie eigentlich hergekommen waren. Zumal sie sich völlig unvorsichtig zu einem Smalltalk hatten hinreißen lassen, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal alle Räume kontrolliert hatten.

„Glaubst du wir finden was?"

„Ich denke eher nicht. Das ist sicher nur eine perfide Art Jane zu quälen", ging seine Kollegin nicht davon aus hier auf ungebetenen Besuch oder irgendwelche Hinweise zu stoßen.

„Dann beeilen wir uns, dass wir hier fertig werden", schlug er deshalb vor.

„Gut. Ich sehe mich oben um", nahm Grace seinen Vorschlag an und stieg die Treppe empor.

Rigsby begab sich indes in den hinteren Bereich des Erdgeschosses, wo sich die Küche befand. Auch dort war alles leer geräumt bis auf die eingebaute Küchenzeile, die sich über Eck entlang der Wände erstreckte. Das Einzige was auf der blanken steinernen Arbeitsfläche herumstand, war ein Wasserkessel, eine geblümte Tasse und eine Schachtel Lemongras-Tee. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Kurz ließ Wayne noch einmal den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe durch den Raum wandern, um sicherzugehen, dass er auch nichts übersehen hatte und erkannte plötzlich, dass die Hintertür zum Garten Spuren eines gewaltsamen Eindringens aufwies. Das Holz um das Türschloss herum war gesplittert. Er hatte die potenzielle Gefahr, in der sie sich möglicherweise befanden, noch nicht richtig realisiert, da kreischte Grace auch schon markerschütternd auf. Todesangst begleitete ihren Schrei.

Es folgte ein dumpfes Poltern.

Dann Stille.

„Grace?" Wayne lauschte kurz. Keine Antwort. Kein einziges Geräusch.

Sein Puls schoss augenblicklich in die Höhe. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag schlich er aus der Küche zurück in den großen offenen Raum aus dem er gekommen war. Mit den Augen tastete er jeden Winkel ab.

Essbereich gesichert.

Wohnbereich gesichert.

„Grace", zischte er erneut ihren Namen, in der Hoffnung doch ein Lebenszeichen von ihr zu erhalten. Es blieb aus.

Adrenalin jagte in Wellen durch seinen Körper als er sich der Treppe zum Obergeschoss näherte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und beeinträchtigte sein Gehör. Stufe für Stufe schob er sich nach oben.

Nichts geschah.

Auf dem Absatz angekommen spähte er den Flur hinunter. Er war unbeleuchtet, aber das Licht, dass durch die offene Tür am Ende flutete, erhellte ihn fast gänzlich. Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf den mittlerweile leicht verblichenen Smiley, den Red John damals an der rückwärtigen Wand hinterlassen hatte. Dann erst bemerkte er Grace´reglosen Körper auf dem Fußboden. Nur schwer konnte er dem starken Impuls widerstehen kopflos vor Sorge zu ihr zu eilen. So sehr es ihn schmerzte sie dort derart hilflos liegen zu sehen, er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Nur so würde er ihr helfen können. Wenn sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Nein. Es widerstrebte ihm, das auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.

Mit hämmerndem Herzen und fliehendem Atem schlich er sich dicht an die Wand gepresst den Flur entlang. Nur eine weitere Tür führte rechts noch in einen anderen Raum, vermutlich das Kinderzimmer. Am ganzen Körper vor Aufregung zitternd drückte er die Klinke herunter, aber sie ging nicht auf. Jemand hatte sie abgeschlossen. Vermutlich Jane, um die Erinnerungen dahinter gefangen zu halten. Er tastete sich stetig vorwärts. Versuchte angestrengt irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Eine Bewegung. Ein Atemzug. Irgendwas. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Angreifer von Grace noch da war. Und auf ihn wartete.

Beim Türrahmen angekommen lehnte er sich geduckt dagegen und sicherte zuerst die linke Hälfte des Raums, die er von seiner Deckung aus einsehen konnte. Das Türblatt war bis zum Anschlag geöffnet, dahinter konnte sich niemand versteckt haben. Wenn sich derjenige, der seiner Kollegin das angetan hatte, also noch in diesem Raum befand stand er vermutlich keine zwanzig Zentimeter von ihm entfernt an der Wand neben ihm.

Wayne atmete einmal tief durch. Wenn er dort auf ihn wartete bestand seine einzige Chance darin, schneller zu sein als er. Blitzartig ließ er sich um den Türpfosten rollen und richtete seine Waffe in den Bereich der sich bis jetzt seinem Blickfeld entzogen hatte. Er sah es nicht mal kommen. Etwas schnellte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Kopf zu, dass ihm nicht mal genügend Reaktionszeit blieb um einen Schuss abzugeben. Der Schlag traf ihn mit solch enormer Kraft an der linken Schläfe, dass er zurückgeschleudert wurde und zu Boden ging. Das Bild einer roten grotesken Maske tauchte noch vor seinen Augen auf, ehe sie sich in ihren Höhlen nach oben verdrehten. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Grace, dann verschlang ihn Dunkelheit.


	6. Invisible Red Line

**Da bin ich wieder und im Gepäck natürlich eine Fortsetzung :) Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Klicks und vor allem das tolle Review. Ich hoffe auch diesmal für ausreichend Spannung gesorgt zu haben und wünsche allen (heimlichen) Lesern viel Spaß. LG**

* * *

**6. Invisible Red Line**

Die unruhigen Traumbilder voller undurchdringlicher Wälder und weinenden roten Fratzen, die zwischen den dunkelgrünen Blättern hervorsprangen, lösten sich allmählich vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Der Lärm des Büros kehrte langsam zurück. Eilige Schritte. Klingelnde Telefone. Klappernde Tastaturen. Aber letztendlich waren es nicht die geschäftigen Geräusche um ihn herum gewesen, sondern Lisbons Stimme, die ihn zurück in die Realität geholt hatte. Sie erkundigte sich bei Cho nach Rigsby und Van Pelt. Erschrocken riss Patrick die Augen auf.

Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?

Was war in der Zwischenzeit passiert?

Und wieso klang Lisbon so besorgt?

„Keiner von beiden geht an sein Handy", teilte ihr Cho nicht minder beunruhigt mit.

Patrick blinzelte ein paar Mal bis sich sein Blickfeld geklärt hatte und sah seine Vorgesetzte nur einen knappen Meter von sich entfernt stehen und sichtlich nervös zu ihm herüber schauen. Zwar konnte er auch unter normalen Umständen in ihrem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, doch in diesem Moment sprach es geradezu Bände. Sie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre beiden Teammitglieder. Sofort war er alarmiert. Er spürte, dass etwas geschehen sein musste. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er fühlte es tief in seinem Inneren, dass es wieder geschehen war. Sein Haus – sein Heim – war erneut entweiht worden.

„Egal was Sie sagen, diesmal können Sie mich nicht davon abhalten!" Er richtete sich auf und hievte sich von der Couch. Bereit, wenn nötig, auch alleine zu gehen.

„Ich weiß. Es wäre sinnlos es zu versuchen, deshalb werde ich Sie fahren. Cho, Sie halten hier die Stellung, falls sie sich doch noch melden", stimmte ihm Lisbon überraschend zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Wie es aussah hatte sie diese Aktion sogar schon im Hinterkopf gehabt als er aufwachte, da sie ihre Wagenschlüssel bereits in der Hand hielt.

Die gesamte Fahrt über sprachen sie kein Wort. Lisbon rief alle fünf Minuten bei Cho an, um zu hören ob es etwas neues gab und probierte schließlich selber einen der beiden Vermissten zu erreichen. _Vermisst_, dachte Patrick, das klang so optimistisch. So hoffnungsvoll. Doch wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann dass man die Hoffnung begraben konnte wenn es um Red John ging. Natürlich wollte er nicht gleich vom Schlimmsten ausgehen, aber es fiel ihm schwer in Anbetracht dessen, dass bisher keiner mit dem Leben davon gekommen war, der es mit Red John zu tun bekam. Selbst Kristina Frye war gewissermaßen tot, obwohl ihr Körper am Leben war. Durch eine starke Hypnose glaubte ihr Geist bereits auf die „andere Seite", wie sie es immer nannte, gewechselt zu sein. Das war fast noch schlimmer, als wenn ER sie tatsächlich getötet hätte. Sie lebte und doch gehörte sie nicht mehr zu dieser Welt.

Die Straßenlaternen flogen nur so vorbei, ihr Licht verschwamm fast vor seinen Augen, weil sie der hohen Geschwindigkeit nicht so schnell folgen konnten. Die Straßen waren, wie immer wenn man es eilig hatte, total überfüllt und die Fahrt zog sich in ungeahnte Länge, desto mehr sie ihrer hoffentlich baldigen Ankunft entgegen fieberten. Lisbon hatte die Signalleuchten eingeschaltet und preschte über jede rote Ampel die sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Mindestens drei Auffahrunfälle gingen dadurch auf ihr Konto. Aber das war ihr gleich. Zwei ihrer Leute waren in Gefahr und das Letzte was sie wollte war, dass noch mehr aus ihrem Team verletzt wurden. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie sichtlich nervös und angespannt war.

Bei seinem Haus angekommen, schaffte es Patrick trotz seines Handicaps noch vor Teresa aus dem Wagen zu steigen, da sie obgleich der Eile nicht sämtliche Sicherheitsvorschriften außer Acht lassen durfte. Sie meldete sich in der Zentrale ab, forderte vorsichtshalber Verstärkung an und warf sich eine schusssichere Weste über. Patrick hingegen verschwendete an derlei Vorkehrungen keinen Gedanken. Er war bereits den schmalen Pfad von der Einfahrt zur Vordertür entlang gelaufen, als ihm einfiel das er seinen Haustürschlüssel Rigsby gegeben hatte. Kurzerhand sah er sich nach einem geeigneten Stein um, damit er eines der kleinen Milchglasfenster zerschlagen konnte, die in die Tür eingelassen waren. In der Rabatte neben dem Eingangsbereich wurde er fündig. Er zertrümmerte die Scheibe, griff durch das entstandene Loch und öffnete so die Tür von innen. Der Raum dahinter lag im Dunkeln, doch er brauchte kein Licht. Es war sein Haus. Ohne Möbel. Er würde jeden Weg im Schlaf finden. Instinktiv wusste er wohin er gehen musste. Ganz automatisch zog es ihn zu der Treppe, die hinauf ins erste Stockwerk führte. An dessen Flurende das Schlafzimmer lag. Jener Ort, der schon beim letzten Mal das Grauen barg.

Mühsam zog er sich am Geländer entlang die mahagonifarbenen Stufen nach oben. Dort angekommen spähte er den Korridor hinunter. Das seltsam starke Gefühl eines Déjà Vu überkam ihn plötzlich und brachte ihn dazu sich kurz an der Wand abstützen zu müssen. Die Tür rückte vor seinen Augen in unerreichbare Ferne. Der Gang dahin würde ihn all seine Kraft kosten. Die Vorstellung, was ihn dahinter erwarten könnte, raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Sein Blick war wie gebannt von der Botschaft, die auch diesmal an der Tür prangte.

„Jane. Warten Sie!", rief ihm Lisbon von der Eingangstür zu und warf einen schnellen Blick um sich, in die Bereiche der unteren Etage, die sie in dem grauen Halbdunkel einsehen konnte. Patrick achtete nicht auf ihre Warnung. Er wusste, dass Red John längst nicht mehr hier war. Wenn er gewollt hätte, dass sie hier auf einander trafen, dann hätte er ihn nicht erst verletzt. Der eigentliche Grund für seinen Angriff bestand nämlich darin ihn davon abzuhalten der Sache mit dem Foto selbst nachzugehen. Während er im Krankenhaus behandelt werden musste, sollte jemand anderes dieser Spur folgen. Das war ihm soeben schlagartig klar geworden, als er die Nachricht entdeckt hatte. Ein weißer Zettel mit gedruckten Buchstaben. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er mit seiner Annahme richtig lag – es war geplant gewesen. Der kleine rote Smiley grinste ihn von der unteren Hälfte des Papiers höhnisch an. Schien ihn verspotten zu wollen. Schien ihm sagen zu wollen, dass er wieder einmal eine Runde verloren hatte. Er schleppte sich weiter vorwärts, bis er endlich nah genug war, um die eigens für ihn verfassten Zeilen lesen zu können.

* * *

_Hallo Mr. Jane,_

_wie ist es, wieder vor der gleichen Tür zu stehen?  
__Empfinden Sie gerade dieselbe Angst wie damals,  
__vor dem, was Sie dahinter vorfinden werden?_

_Es nimmt Ihnen sicher keiner übel, wenn Sie die  
Wahrheit im Verborgenen belassen. Der Blick in die  
Vergangenheit kann auch verschlossen bleiben.  
Es ist Ihre Entscheidung._

_RJ_

* * *

Mit klammen Fingern pflückte er den Brief von der Tür, dann griff er nach dem runden Knauf und drehte ihn langsam herum. Grauenhafte Szenarien, eines schlimmer als das andere, spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Welches würde er zu sehen bekommen?

Er ließ die Tür aufschwingen. Rechnete mit allem. Und erstarrte. Erstarrte vor Erleichterung.

Das Zimmer war leer.

„Er hat sie mitgenommen", sprach er das Offensichtliche aus. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lisbon, die die ganze Zeit über direkt hinter ihm gewesen war. Sie konnte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Das hieß eigentlich konnte man gar nichts sehen, da der Raum auf den ersten Blick unverändert schien. Sogar die dünne Decke auf seiner Matratze lag noch genau so da wie er sie zurückgeschlagen hatte. Auch auf dem hellbraunen Teppich gab es keine erkennbaren Spuren, die darauf hindeuteten, dass hier etwas vorgefallen sein sollte.

„Wie konnte er unbemerkt zwei Leute aus dem Haus schleppen?", überlegte Lisbon fassungslos und folgte Patrick in den Raum hinein. In Anbetracht dessen, dass man den hünenhaften Rigsby nicht gerade als handliche Fracht bezeichnen konnte, eine durchaus berechtigte Frage.

„Durch die Hintertür. Das Grundstück ist ziemlich gut durch Büsche und Bäume abgeschirmt", erklärte er und dachte kurz daran wie zugewuchert der Garten inzwischen sein musste. Die Terrasse hinter dem Haus war immer der liebste Platz seiner Frau gewesen. Sie hatte es geliebt sich um ihre Blumenbeete zu kümmern und anschließend mit einem guten Buch im Liegestuhl zu relaxen, während ihre Tochter auf dem Rasen spielte. Seither hatte er diesen friedvollen Ort nicht mehr betreten.

Hinter ihnen tauchten nun zwei Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung auf, die Teresa angefordert hatte, und begannen den Tatort zu dokumentieren. Einer der beiden, ein hochgewachsener junger Mann afroamerikanischer Abstammung, machte mit seiner Kamera unzählige Bilder von jedem erdenklichen Winkel des Zimmers aus und schließlich Nahaufnahmen der wenigen Objekte, die sich hier befanden. Das widerliche Fiepen, wenn sich der Blitz von neuem auflud, zerrte stark an Patricks Nerven. Der zweite Forensiker, ein grauhaariger leicht untersetzter Mann mit Schnauzer und schwarzem Basballcap, streifte sich ein paar Einweghandschuhe über und begann den Bereich um den Türknauf mit schwarzem Fingerabdruckpulver einzupinseln. Lisbon lief derweil zum Fenster rüber, schob die Gardine ein Stück beiseite und spähte hinunter in den Garten.

„Trotzdem sehr riskant. Es war immerhin noch ziemlich hell draußen", griff sie ihre Unterhaltung wieder auf. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass niemandem etwas aufgefallen sein sollte. Schon gar nicht in einem Wohngebiet wie diesem hier, wo jeder gerne über die Gartenmauern seines Nachbarn spähte.

„Nicht riskanter, als mich auf offener Straße anzugreifen. Alles was Red John tut macht er mit Präzision. Er überlässt nichts dem Zufall. Deshalb wird auch das Pinseläffchen dort an der Türklinke maximal meine Fingerabdrücke finden", kommentierte Patrick matt. Plötzlicher Schwindel ließ ihn zurück taumeln. Er musste sich dringend setzen bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Diese ganze Aktion hatte ihn mehr angestrengt als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er stolperte rückwärts gegen die Wand.

„Jane? Alles in Ordnung?" Unverzüglich kam die brünette Ermittlerin zu ihm zurück und griff stützend nach seinem Arm.

„Ja, geht gleich wieder", beruhigte er sie. „Ich muss mich nur kurz..." Etwas umständlich ließ er sich auf die vorderste Kante seiner Matratze sinken und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. Zum wiederholten Male sah er heute Sorgenfalten auf Teresas Stirn stehen.

„Jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Lisbon. Ich weiß, dass ich furchtbar aussehe." Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab in der Hoffnung sie damit beschwichtigen zu können. Es misslang.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wie es aussieht hat er diesmal keinen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib hinterlassen. Nichts was uns Aufschluss darüber geben könnte wo wir mit unserer Suche nach Risby und Van Pelt anfangen sollen", entschied sie den Kummer, den er ihr bereitete, hinten anzustellen. Wenn es sein Zustand erforderte konnte sie ihn jederzeit ärztlich versorgen lassen, bei ihren beiden entführten Kollegen hatte sie diese Option nicht. Deshalb zählte jede Minute, in denen sie untätig blieben.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Der Brief an mich... irgendwas daran klingt... eigenartig." Er reichte den zerknitterten Zettel Teresa, damit sie sich den Text darauf genauer ansehen konnte.

„Er ist in zwei Absätze unterteilt. Während die erste Hälfte wie gewohnt dazu dient mich zu demütigen und erneut Salz in die Wunde zu streuen, klingt der zweite Teil irgendwie gekünstelt. Die Worte sind bewusst gewählt. Als wollte er damit mehr aussagen, als im ersten Moment dasteht. Wie ein Rätsel", legte er seinen Gedankengang offen.

„Natürlich ist es ein Rätsel", kommentierte sie bissig. Sie war von dieser Tatsache sichtlich angenervt. Red John spielte mit ihnen und sie verloren kostbare Zeit. Zeit, die Grace und Rigs vielleicht nicht hatten. Patrick war sich jedoch sicher, dass er damit richtig lag. Er hatte diese Zeilen eigens für ihn hinterlassen, weil er wusste, dass er sie verstehen würde. Eine zweifelhafte Anerkennung seiner überdurchschnittlichen Kombinationsgabe und Fähigkeit in der Mimik und Gestik der Menschen zu lesen als stünde es ihnen auf den Leib geschrieben. Doch es war wesentlich leichter jemanden am Gesicht anzusehen ob er lügt, als die literarischen Ergüsse eines Serienkillers zu interpretieren. Oder irrte er sich? War es am Ende doch einfacher als er zunächst angenommen hatte?

Während er darüber nachdachte beobachtete er wie die Forensiker ihre Sachen zurück in ihre schmucken silbernen Metallkoffer räumten und das Zimmer wieder verließen. Lisbon schenkte ihnen weniger Beachtung, sie sah Patrick unverwandt an, grub ihren Blick in seinen und wartete mehr oder minder geduldig auf einen intuitiven Geistesblitz seinerseits. Für einen Moment unterbrach er diesen intensiven Kontakt und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich die einzelnen Textbausteine noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Es gab drei wichtige Wortgruppen in diesem zweiten Absatz und jede umschrieb eine bestimmte Begebenheit. Und plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel lösten die Synapsen in seinem Hirn die entscheidenden Reaktionen aus und alles ergab auf einmal einen Sinn. _„Der Blick in die Vergangenheit..."_, das bedeutet in dem Fall dieses Zimmer, das war soweit klar. _„... kann auch verschlossen bleiben"_, musste sich demzufolge auf die Tür beziehen, die einem sonst die Sicht versperrte. Und _„die Wahrheit im Verborgenen"_, wies eindeutig auf eine versteckte Nachricht hin, die man vermutlich nur von der Vergangenheit aus aber nicht mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnte.

„Lisbon, schließen sie die Tür", befahl er seiner Partnerin. Bei dem Gedanken, womöglich eine entscheidende Entdeckung gemacht zu haben, stieg Hitze in ihm auf. Er war geradezu aufgeregt Teresa die Lösung der Aufgabe zu präsentieren. Andeutungsweise fügte er hinzu: „Red John hinterlässt gerne seine Botschaft mit Blut."

„Aber hier gibt es keine sichtbaren Blutspuren, außer dem Gesicht, dass er bereits vor Jahren gemalt hat", verstand sie seinen Gedankengang noch nicht, befolgte aber seine Anweisung und machte die Tür zu. Sie starrte auf die glatte weiße Oberfläche und versuchte darauf krampfhaft etwas zu erkennen. Zumindest lag sie mit dieser Schlussfolgerung richtig.

„Sie sagen es. Keine _sichtbaren_. Aber wussten Sie, dass Blut, auch wenn man es weggewischt hat, trotzdem noch da ist?", unterbreitete er ihr seine Theorie. Die Wärme, die durch seinen Körper strömte desto näher sie der Enthüllung kamen, nahm immer mehr zu. Oder lag es letztendlich doch nicht an seiner Euphorie bezüglich der heißen Spur, die sich ihnen gerade offenbarte? Das zunehmende dumpfe Pochen um den Bereich seiner Wunde wurde stetig stärker.

„Zur Ausbildung eines Detectives gehört auch ein Kurs in Spurensicherung. Also ja", bestätigte sie und erste Regungen der Erkenntnis huschten über ihr Gesicht. Sie begann zu verstehen.

„Die Wahrheit im Verborgenen", zitierte er. „Das ist der entscheidende Hinweis."

„Dann glauben Sie...?" Lisbon brauchte ihre Frage nicht zu Ende stellen, er wusste das sie die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte und bejahte nickend. Lisbon fackelte daraufhin nicht lange. Sie verließ sich blind auf sein Gespür und eilte aus dem Raum, hinunter in die Küche, um die beiden Männer von der Spurensicherung zurückzuholen.

Patrick musste nicht lange warten, kaum zwei Minuten später war sie mit den Kriminaltechnikern im Schlepptau wieder da. Diese schienen bereits Bescheid zu wissen und machten sich umgehend an die Arbeit. Sie vermischten die zwei Komponenten einer Chemikalie, die in Fachkreisen als Luminol bekannt war, füllten sie in eine Sprühflasche und zerstäubten schließlich die leicht gelbgrüne Flüssigkeit großflächig auf der Innenfläche der Tür. Die durch dieses Verfahren nachweisbaren Blutspuren konnte man daraufhin mit Hilfe von bläulich schimmerndem Licht sehen. Sofern es welche gab. Der dunkelhäutige Forensiker knipste die speziell für diesen Zweck bestimmte Taschenlampe an. Und tatsächlich erschienen wie von Zauberhand zwei verschmierte Zeilen auf der Oberfläche.

* * *

_**Hinter kalten dunklen Mauern**_

_**wird dem Geist Gewürm auflauern**_

* * *

„Nicht noch ein Rätsel." Resignierend schlug Lisbon die Augen nieder und senkte ihr Kinn auf die Brust.

„Nicht so pessimistisch. Es ist mehr als wir noch vor ein paar Minuten hatten", versuchte er die Sache so positiv wie irgend möglich zu sehen und archivierte den Zweizeiler in seinem Gedächtnispalast.

„Aber es hilft uns nicht weiter", blieb die Teamleiterin weiterhin missgestimmt.

„Es ist unvollständig. Eine Art Gedicht. Wir sollten zurück ins Büro und das überprüfen", kam Patrick zu dem Schluss, dass es hier nun nichts mehr zu entdecken gab. Der Versuch sich aufzurappeln missglückte jedoch. Schmerz und Schwindel ließen ihn zurück sinken. Lisbon, die seine kläglichen Bemühungen mit angesehen hatte, reichte ihm ihre Hand. Doch kaum hatte sie sie mit ihren Fingern umschlossen, lockerte sie den Griff auch schon wieder und legte ihm stattdessen die Handfläche auf die Stirn.

„Sie fühlen sich heiß an", stellte sie unvermittelt fest. „Vielleicht sollte ich Sie doch lieber zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen. Sie scheinen Fieber zu haben."

„Eh. Ich bin nur aufgeregt", winkte Patrick ab. Der letzte Ort, an den er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ihrer Ermittlungen zurückkehren würde, war die Notaufnahme.

„Das ist kein Spaß. Sie haben viel Blut verloren", erinnerte sie ihn unnötigerweise an die Gegebenheit, die zu seinem geschwächten Zustand führte.

„Das meiste hab ich noch. Helfen Sie mir lieber auf." Auffordernd streckte er ihr noch einmal seine Hand entgegen.

„Es nützt niemandem wenn sie durch Ihre Sturheit sterben", weigerte sie sich allerdings danach zu greifen. „Am allerwenigsten Van Pelt und Rigsby."

„Keine Sorge, so schnell werden Sie mich nicht los. Weil nämlich der Einzige, der mich umbringen darf, Sie sind." Er sah sie von unten herauf bedeutungsvoll an.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt", erwidert Teresa sarkastisch, stockte aber im selben Augenblick, als ihr bewusst wurde was er damit andeuten wollte. „Aber das werde ich nicht tun!"

„Wenn es soweit ist, werden Sie vermutlich keine andere Wahl haben. Wir haben nun mal unterschiedliche Auffassungen von gerechter Strafe", wiederholte er im Groben den Inhalt ihres Lieblingsstreitthemas.

„Nein, Jane!", protestierte sie mit aller Entschiedenheit.

„Das ist momentan unwichtig. Wir müssen Grace und Wayne retten", betonte er, was aktuell die oberste Priorität für ihn hatte. Lisbon gab nach und zog ihn auf die Beine.

* * *

**_Eigentlich wollte ich ja den Brief von RJ als Bilddatei einfügen, aber leider geht das wohl nicht. Selbst den Link dazu kann ich euch nicht zeigen :(_**


	7. Digits Of Fire

**Ich weiß ich bin spät dran, aber jetzt soll es endlich weitergehen. Ein besonderer Dank geht natürlich an meine Review-Writer **_Aicanaro, midnightcoffee_** und **_kateyo. _**Ihr zeigt mir, dass es sich lohnt am Ball zu bleiben. Aber ich freu mich natürlich auch über all die heimlichen Leser, die ich hinter den 90 Besuchern vermute ;). Hoffe ihr habt weiterhin Spaß mit meiner Geschichte. LG**

* * *

**07. Digits of Fire**

Nachdem Kimball erfahren hatte, dass er nicht länger das Telefon überwachen brauchte, da sich seine vermissten Kollegen von allein nicht melden würden, hatte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu Jane´s Haus gemacht. Er wollte anfangen die Nachbarn zu befragen und war froh darüber endlich mehr tun zu können, als verzweifelt auf das graue Telefondisplay zu starren in der unermüdlichen Hoffnung, dass es ein ankommender Anruf erleuchten würde. Er machte sich große Sorgen um die beiden, aber besonders um Wayne. Von allen im Team war er derjenige, den er als seinen direkten Partner ansah. Die Art Partner, den man in seiner Laufbahn als Polizist nur einmal hatte und dessen Verlust man nur schwer überwand. Falls überhaupt. Gott bewahre, dass es soweit kam. Sie arbeiteten jetzt schon so lange zusammen und vor allem in den letzten Jahren war er immer mehr von einem Kollegen zu einem engen Freund geworden. Einem Kumpel. Mit dem man Samstagabend einen trinken gehen und über Frauen sprechen konnte. Wobei Letzteres in Rigsbys Fall früher oder später bei Grace endete. Zugegebenermaßen nervte es ihn an manchen Tagen, aber er konnte es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Es war nun mal nicht so einfach seine Gefühle abzuschalten nur weil es die Vorschriften verlangten. Selbst wenn Grace es irgendwie hinbekommen hatte. Doch sie redeten nicht nur über Angehörige des weiblichen Geschlechts sondern verbrachten oft auch viele Stunden damit an die Substanz gehende Erlebnisse und Eindrücke, die ihr Job mit sich brachte, aufzuarbeiten. Deshalb hatte es ihn schon sehr getroffen, dass Rigsby nun selbst Teil eines solchen Ereignisses geworden war. Cho hoffte inständig, dass ihm die Möglichkeit nicht verwehrt blieb auch dies alsbald mit ihm bei einem kühlen Bier zu besprechen. Natürlich galt das auch für ihre junge Kollegin.

Er fuhr langsam die Straße in der sich Jane´s Haus befand entlang, ließ die flatternden gelben Absperrbänder und blinkenden Einsatzwagen rechts liegen und sah sich stattdessen die umliegenden Häuser genauer an. Knapp hundert Meter weiter auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite bemerkte er ein reiferes Ehepaar auf der Veranda eines ansehnlichen kleinen Vorstadthäuschens. Dort würde er anfangen. Er parkte seinen Dienstwagen vor der Garagenauffahrt, um eventuellen Fluchtversuchen vorzubeugen, und stieg aus. Auf dem Rumpf eines weißen mit goldenen Schnörkeln verzierten Briefkastens konnte er sehen, dass er es mit der Familie Rogers zu tun hatte.

„Sie können da nicht stehen bleiben, ich muss gleich zu meinem Yogakurs", schallte es ihm sogleich von der Dame des Hauses entgegen. Ihre zierliche Figur steckte bereits in einem bequemen türkisfarbenen Trainingsanzug. Ihr Mann, ein stämmiger Kerl mit Dreitagebart, saloppen Jeans und rotem Poloshirt, schaute grimmig auf ihn herab. Cho ignorierte den ihm entgegengebrachten Groll und nahm seine Marke vom Gürtel, um sie den beiden Herrschaften zu zeigen ehe er ihr Grundstück betrat.

„Mein Name ist Kimball Cho. Ich komme vom CBI. Ich würde gern kurz mit Ihnen sprechen", stellte er sich ordnungsgemäß vor.

„Oh, gut, dass Sie da sind, Officer. Roy und Cheyenne Rogers. Wir müssen dringend mit Ihnen sprechen.", wandelte sich der Unmut der Ehefrau schlagartig.

„Dann haben sie etwas Ungewöhnliches beobachtet?", war Cho froh den richtigen Riecher gehabt zu haben und schnell an ein paar wichtige Informationen zu kommen. Eilig stieg er die Verandatreppe herauf und reichte den beiden die Hand.

„Wo soll ich da nur anfangen?, äußerte sie theatralisch.

„Erzählen Sie mir einfach was Sie gesehen haben", bat Cho die Frau leicht ungeduldig.

„Gesehen hab ich ihn nicht, aber gehört", erwiderte sie vage.

„Sie haben ihn gehört? Was war das für ein Geräusch?" Chos Spezialgebiet lag im Verhören von Zeugen und Verdächtigen. Menschen mit geschickten Fragen dazu zu bringen ihm die Dinge zu verraten oder zu erzählen, die er hören wollte, machte ihm Spaß. Es lag ihm und er wusste, dass er gut darin war. Aber an Tagen wie diesem nervte es ihn auch, dass die Leute mit denen er sprach sich stets alles aus der Nase ziehen ließen.

„Eine Art Motor", erklärte Mrs. Rogers unschuldig.

„Von einem Auto?"

„Eher von einer Säge."

„Einer Säge?" Cho zog etwas verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass die Frau von etwas völlig anderem sprach, als er angenommen hatte. „Wir reden aber von dem Vorfall in Mr. Jane´s Haus?", vergewisserte er sich deshalb.

„Jane? Nein, ich rede von Stevens. Weswegen sind Sie sonst gekommen?" Ungläubig starrte ihn die Frau mit ihren trüben grünen Katzenaugen an.

„Da vorne steht ein Polizeiaufgebot, was glauben Sie warum ich hier bin?" Kimball deutete auf die handvoll Einsatzwagen hinter ihm, die durch ihre auffälligen Rundumleuchten kaum zu übersehen waren. Er fand es einfach unfassbar, dass sie annahm, er könnte wegen ihnen und ihres offensichtlich unwichtigen Streits mit einem anderen Anwohner hier sein. Und das obwohl keiner die Polizei gerufen hatte.

„Achten Sie nicht auf meine Frau, sie hat nur ihre dämliche Hecke im Kopf. Aber mir ist vor ein paar Stunden ein Mann aufgefallen, den ich hier in der Gegend noch nie gesehen hab. Ich konnte ihn aber nicht genau erkennen, weil er seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Worüber ich mich noch wunderte, weil es gar nicht mehr regnete, stimmt´s Chey?", mischte sich nun auch Roy Rogers ein.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab niemanden gesehen.", ließ sich seine Frau dazu herab ihr Problem hintenan zu stellen und sich ebenfalls um die dringlicheren Vorkommnisse zu kümmern.

„Weil du mir nie zuhörst. Ständig bist du hinter dem Haus mit Stevens beschäftigt", beschwerte sich Mr. Rogers verärgert

„Stevens." Sie machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. „Mit dem gebe ich mich doch gar nicht ab."

„Könnten wir zurück zu dem Mann kommen? Gab es noch etwas Auffälliges an ihm? Welche Farbe hatte die Jacke?", ging Cho dazwischen. Er hatte keine Zeit für diesen häuslichen Kleinkrieg. Jeder Satz, der sich nicht um Rigsby und Van Pelt drehte, war verlorenen Zeit, die ihm bei der Suche nach den beiden am Ende fehlte.

„Sie war dunkelrot. Und er trug schwere schwarze Schuhe und eine dunkle Jeans", beschrieb Roy Rogers die gesamte Kleidung überraschend detailliert.

„Wo ist er hingegangen?", hakte Kimball weiter nach, er spürte, dass er ganz nah an einer entscheidenden Entdeckung dran war.

„Er lief die Straße hinunter und dann war er plötzlich weg", gab der Mann seine Beobachtungen wieder.

Cho ging davon aus, dass er damit sagen wollte, dass er abrupt hinter einer Hecke oder dergleichen abgebogen war. Vermutlich auf Jane´s Grundstück. „Haben Sie ihn dann noch mal gesehen? Oder ein unbekanntes Fahrzeug?", ermittelte er unbeirrt die Fakten, die ihm dabei helfen könnten seine Kollegen zu finden.

„Den Mann hab ich nicht noch mal gesehen, aber als ich kurz darauf die Veranda fegte, kam ein dunkler Suburban die Straße hinauf, genauso einer wie Sie fahren, und bog zu Jane aufs Grundstück ab."

„Das waren Mitarbeiter des CBI. Haben Sie sie auch wieder wegfahren sehen?" Kimball ließ den Mann nicht aus den Augen, wenn er spürte, dass er auf etwas gestoßen war, war es wichtig das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten und den Befragten förmlich an sich zu binden, damit kein Hinweis verloren ging, und sei er noch so klein. Frage. Antwort. Frage. Antwort. Im ständigen Wechsel. Wenn er sie erstmal soweit hatte, ging alles wie von allein.

„Ja, das war vielleicht eine Stunde später."

„Wann genau?"

„Gegen 19 Uhr würde ich sagen."

„Wo sind sie lang gefahren? Zurück in die Stadt?"

„Nein. Sie fuhren weiter die Straße hinauf und bogen an der Kreuzung nach links."

„Wo führt die hin?", blieb Cho am Ball.

„Nirgends, das ist ne Sackgasse." Roy Rogers schien allerdings die Fragerei nun satt zu haben, er klang fast gelangweilt. Das wurde noch verstärkt durch die versucht unauffällige Bewegung seiner Frau um auf ihre teuer aussehende kleine silberne Armbanduhr zu spähen. Cho merkte wie die Verbindung allmählich abbrach. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er das Ende des Informationsflusses erreicht hatte.

„Sind sie von dort wieder zurückgekommen oder ein anderes Auto?", versuchte er noch einmal den Faden wieder aufzunehmen.

„Das weiß ich nicht." Der Mann seufzte genervt.

„Denken Sie noch mal drüber nach. Das ist wirklich wichtig", drängte ihn Cho jedoch unnachgiebig.

„Tut mir leid, das kann ich wirklich nicht sagen. Wir stehen ja nun nicht den ganzen Tag hinter der Gardine."

Cho bezweifelte dies jedoch fast, die beiden sahen eher so aus als täten sie den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als ihre Nachbarn zu beobachten, um ihnen dann eins auszuwischen. Freilich sagte er dazu nichts, beließ es bei einem: „Ok, danke" und klappte sein Notizbuch zu, worin er sich die Namen und die spärlichen Informationen, die sie ihm geben konnten, aufgeschrieben hatte. Als er sich abwandte und die Verandastufen hinunter stieg, hielt ihn Mrs. Rogers zurück.

„Und was ist nun mit unserer Anzeige?"

Cho stockte. Zum einen, weil die Fragende eine Antwort erwartete und er nicht unhöflich sein wollte, und zum anderen, weil es ihn erschütterte wie wenig Interesse dem Verschwinden zweier Agents beigemessen wurde.

„Chey, kannst du nicht mal für einen Moment diese blöde Hecke vergessen!", wies ihr Mann sie ruppig zurecht und richtete dann sein Wort an Cho. „Finden Sie ihre Kollegen, bevor es zu spät ist."

Kimball nickte und ließ die beiden zurück. Er stieg wieder in seinen Dienstwagen und fuhr die Straße weiter entlang bis zur besagten Kreuzung. Dann bog er nach links ab, wie man es ihm beschrieben hatte. Genau wie in der Aussage des Mannes endete sie nach einigen hundert Metern. Und dort stand der schwarze Suburban seiner Kollegen. Er hielt an, griff nach seinem Handy und betätigte die Kurzwahltaste mit Lisbons Nummer. Es klingelte gerade zum zweiten Mal, als sie das Gespräch schon entgegennahm.

„Boss, ich hab ihren Wagen gefunden", kam er ohne Umschweife zum Punkt.

„Wo?", war ihre ebenso knappe Antwort.

„Weiter die Straße hinunter, links in einer Sackgasse", gab er seinen und damit auch den Standpunkt des vermissten Fahrzeugs durch.

„Okay, warten Sie, wie sind gleich da", wies sie ihn an und legte auf.

Cho klappte sein Handy zu und rollte näher an den anderen Wagen heran. Er würde nicht warten. Er konnte nicht warten. Er brauchte Gewissheit. Was, wenn sie verletzt waren? Dann zählte jede Sekunde. Er sah sich kurz um, konnte aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Die Straße wirkte verlassen, was daran lag, dass es hier keine angrenzenden Häuser gab, nur leere Grundstücke, die noch auf einen Käufer warteten. Dann stieg er langsam aus und zog vorsorglich seine Waffe aus dem Halfter. Mit dieser im Anschlag schlich er wachsam auf das Heck des Geländewagens zu. Die hinteren Scheiben waren getönt, so dass er nicht ausmachen konnte ob sich Personen im Inneren befanden oder ob das Auto verlassen war. Was er jedoch trotz des dunklen Glases deutlich erkennen konnte waren die leuchtend roten Ziffern, die soeben von verbleibenden fünf auf vier Sekunden sprangen. Cho wusste, dass ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb sich zu vergewissern, ob sich noch jemand im Wagen befand und sah zu, dass er so viel Abstand wie irgend möglich zwischen sich und die unvermeidliche Explosion brachte. Diese kam früher als erwartet. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerfetzte die Bombe das Metall des Suburban und katapultierte die Karosserie einen Meter in die Luft. Kimball rannte weiter, aber die Wucht der Detonation erfasste ihn und warf ihn zu Boden. Im selben Moment kam Lisbon mit ihrem Wagen um die Ecke geschossen. Schützend rollte er sich zusammen, während die quietschenden Reifen seiner Vorgesetzten auf ihn zu rutschten.

* * *

Als Rigsby wieder zu sich kam empfing ihn erdrückende Dunkelheit. Lediglich ein schwacher Lichtschein, der offenbar durch die Ritzen einer Deckenluke herab schimmerte, ließ ihn erkennen, dass er nicht erblindet war, sondern sich in einem abgedunkelten Raum befand. Dem muffigen Geruch und dem staubigen Boden unter ihm nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um einen Kellerraum. Er war gefesselt. Er konnte die dünnen Plastikbänder fühlen, die ihm schmerzhaft in die Haut seiner Handgelenke schnitten. Und den massiven kalten Eisenpfosten hinter seinem Rücken, an dem er lehnte und festgebunden war. In seinem Kopf hämmerte ein dumpfer Schmerz, als er sich zu erinnern versuchte wie er hierher gelangt war. Siedend heiß fiel es ihm wieder ein. Grace´Aufschrei. Die Suche nach ihr. Die Angst um sie. Der brutale Hieb gegen seine Schläfe.

_Oh mein Gott, Grace._

Was war mit ihr? Hatte man sie auch verschleppt oder möglicherweise gleich vor Ort erledigt? Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Mühsam schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Angestrengt lauschte er in die Finsternis hinein. Versuchte verzweifelt etwas in der undurchdringlichen Schwärze zu erkennen. Allmählich gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er konnte die Konturen der Einrichtung erkennen. Etwas, das aussah wie ein altes Metallbett, stand ihm gegenüber in der Ecke. Eine Werkbank grenzte daran an. Zu seiner Rechten befanden sich ein paar Schränke, die alle mit einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert waren. Grace konnte er nirgends entdecken.

Erst da nahm er die Finger wahr, die seine leicht berührten.

Flüsternd rief er nach ihr.

Keine Reaktion.

„Grace? Wach auf, Grace", versuchte er es noch einmal. Ungeschickt tastete er soweit es seine Fesseln zuließen nach ihrem Arm. Er wusste nicht wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, aber ihre Haut fühlte sich warm an. Sie schien zwar nicht mit ihm an den Pfosten gekettet zu sein, war aber dennoch gefesselt. Was dafür sprach, dass sie noch lebte. Wenn er seinen Arm doch nur noch etwas mehr drehen könnte um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Er musste die Zähne aufeinander beißen damit er nicht laut aufstöhnte als ihm das Plastik dadurch tiefer ins Fleisch schnitt. Das schwache Pulsieren unter ihrer Haut war Lohn genug.

„Grace." Er kniff sie in den Unterarm in der Hoffnung, ein Schmerzreiz würde sie aufwecken. Er musste hören ob sie verletzt war. Es dauerte einige quälend lange Sekunden, dann endlich antwortete sie ihm.

„Wayne? Bist du das?" Ihre Stimme klang dünn und heiser. Dennoch war es schön sie zu hören. Es gab ihm Kraft.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Bist du verletzt?", stellte er die Frage, die ihm auf den Lippen brannte.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen", kam es unsicher zurück.

„Was meinst du damit?" Waynes Herzfrequenz erhöhte sich deutlich. Dass er sie nicht sehen konnte brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

„Ich bin zu mir gekommen als er dich in den Keller schleifte. Ich wollte weglaufen und Hilfe holen. Doch ein heftiger Ruck riss mich zurück und dann bin ich gefallen. Mir tut irgendwie alles weh", jammerte sie und Wayne versetzte es Stiche als er sie sich vorstellte, übersät mit Schürfwunden und Prellungen.

„Konntest du irgendwas erkennen, wo wir sind?", versuchte er diese unerträglichen Bilder auszublenden.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es kam mir vage bekannt vor."

„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?"

„Nein, es war verdeckt."

„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, wenn ein Entführer..." Er wollte sie optimistisch stimmen, aber Grace hatte die Realität längst erkannt.

„Nur ist das hier kein gewöhnlicher Entführer", ließ sie ihn nicht ausreden und machte ihm damit klar, dass sie mit Sicherheit nicht entführt worden waren, um wieder frei gelassen zu werden.

„Da hast du wohl leider Recht", stimmte er ihr niedergeschlagen zu.

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er deshalb, einer anderen winzigen Hoffnung folgend.

„Schwierig. Meine Beine sind gefesselt", verneinte sie.

„Kannst du erkennen ob irgendwo was herumliegt um uns loszuschneiden?"

„Nein, ich sehe nichts. Ich denk auch nicht, dass wir hier was finden werden, sonst wäre ich auch an den Pfosten gekettet."

„Das ist ein Argument", gab er niedergeschlagen zu. Dann schwiegen sie und hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, was sie sonst noch tun konnten, um einen Ausweg zu finden. Wayne versuchte erneut nach ihrer Hand zu tasten, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr erreichen, weil sie sich bewegt hatte. Das Gefühl eines schmerzlichen Verlusts überkam ihn unerwartet. Er fragte sich, ob es unangebracht wäre sie danach zu fragen, ob er ihre Hand halten durfte, damit er spürte, dass sie tatsächlich da war.

„Wayne?", wisperte Grace seinen Namen und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Sie klang so ängstlich und verletzlich, dass es ihm beinah die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Was ist?"

„Mir ist kalt", verkündete sie mit deutlich bebenden Lippen.

„Komm her", forderte er sie auf, inständig hoffend, dass sie das Angebot annahm und es zumindest versuchen würde irgendwie zu ihm zu gelangen. Damit wäre dann nicht nur ihr geholfen.

Mühevoll rutschte Grace zu ihm herum. Immerhin konnte er so wenigstens ihre Silhouette erkennen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es sich auf seinen Schoß zu hieven und schmiegte sich mit ihrem zitternden Körper an seine Brust. Dass sie so vertraut mit ihm umging machte ihre Verzweiflung deutlich. Wie gern hätte er sie jetzt in den Arm genommen und fest an sich gedrückt.

„Ich bin mir sicher Jane und die anderen suchen bereits nach uns. Ihnen wird etwas einfallen. Sie haben bestimmt schon eine heiße Spur", versuchte er ihr Mut zu machen, obwohl er selbst nicht so recht daran glaubte. Nicht, weil er an ihren Fähigkeiten zweifelte, sondern vielmehr weil sie es mit jemandem zu tun hatten, der ganz genau wusste wie man unentdeckt blieb.

„Und Craig...", erinnerte er sie schweren Herzens an die Person, von der er wusste, dass die Gedanken an ihn ihr helfen würden mit dieser Situation fertig zu werden.

„Craig ist an der Ostküste", kommentierte sie jedoch sichtlich betrübt seinen Ablenkungsversuch.

„Er ist sicher verrückt vor Sorge", versicherte er ihr, auch wenn es ihm nach wie vor schwer fiel jemand anderem solche Gefühle für sie zuzugestehen.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Wir haben uns gestritten", gab sie tonlos zurück.

„Das renkt sich sicherlich wieder ein." Sich darüber zu freuen wäre unangebracht gewesen, da er trotz alledem natürlich wollte, dass sie glücklich war.

„Wayne?... Glaubst du wir kommen hier lebend wieder raus?", überging sie seine aufmunternden Worte einfach. Offenbar wollte sie jetzt nicht darüber reden. Vielleicht wollte sie auch mit ihm nicht darüber reden. Vielleicht gab es aber auch nichts mehr zu reden.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gerne hätte er mehr Zuversicht gezeigt. Gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, dass alles wieder gut wird. Aber das konnte er nicht. Wie sie schon sagte, das hier war keine gewöhnliche Entführung. Sie befanden sich in der Gewalt eines _Americas Most Wanted_. Einer der gefährlichsten Verbrecher, den das Land je gesehen hatte. Da kam man normalerweise nicht lebend raus. Was würde es also nützen wenn er ihr da Hoffnung machte? Und versprechen wollte er ihr das schon gar nicht. Er würde es nicht halten können.

„Ich hab solche Angst." Grace begann leise zu schluchzen und sich enger an ihn zu schmiegen. Er konnte ihre Tränen an seinem Hals spüren. Salzig feuchte Berührungen, die seiner Seele tiefe Wunden zufügten, weil er nichts weiter für sie tun konnte als hier zu sein.

Wayne beugte sich zu ihr herab und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Egal was passiert, ich bin bei dir."


	8. Doing Red Art

******So dann geht es mal weiter. Hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin und ihr hinterlasst mir mal wieder ein Feedback.**

* * *

**08. Doing Red Art**

Teresa trat mit beiden Füßen auf die Bremse als sie Cho erkannte, wie er unmittelbar vor ihr auf der Straße lag. Reflexartig riss sie das Lenkrad herum, in der stillen Hoffnung so an ihrem Kollegen vorbeizuschlittern. Die blockierten Reifen quietschten erbärmlich während sie über den Asphalt rutschten. Bis zum endgültigen Stillstand schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Die Feuersbrunst, die das explodierte Autowrack zerfraß, spiegelte sich in ihrer Windschutzscheibe und tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Die Vorstellung über den möglichen Verlust zwei ihrer Teammitglieder konnte sie nur schwer unterdrücken.

Schließlich kam der Wagen heftig schaukelnd quer zur Fahrbahn zum Stehen. Hatte sie eben noch im Sicherheitsgurt gehangen, der verhinderte, dass sie mit dem Kopf aufs Lenkrad knallte, wurde sie nun zurück in den Sitz geschleudert. Dabei biss sie sich so heftig auf die Lippe, dass sie Blut schmeckte. Neben ihr stöhnte Jane gequält auf. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich mit dieser Situation überfordert. Um wen sollte sie sich zuerst kümmern? Sie spürte den unbändigen Drang zu dem brennenden Fahrzeug zu stürzen, um zu sehen ob es dort noch was zu retten gab. Dem gegenüber stand das nicht minder große Verlangen nachzusehen wie es um Cho stand. Und dann war da noch Jane. Da sie sich jedoch umgehend entscheiden musste und sich ihr Berater in unmittelbarer Nähe befand widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuerst ihm.

„Alles klar bei Ihnen?", musterte sie ihn besorgt. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und er wirkte extrem blass.

„Sehen Sie nach Cho!", ging er jedoch nicht auf ihre Frage ein. Was bedeuten konnte, dass es dramatischer aussah als es in Wahrheit war oder er sie von der Realität abzulenken versuchte. Trotzdem hatte er Recht. Sie musste sich um die anderen kümmern und zunächst würde sie sich vergewissern, dass sie Cho nicht erfasst hatte. Auch wenn sie keinen Zusammenstoß mit jemandem oder etwas wahrgenommen hatte, dass er noch nicht aufgetaucht war, war mehr als beunruhigend. Eilig sprang sie aus dem Wagen und umrundete ihn. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie ihren Verhörspezialisten zusammengekauert neben der Beifahrerseite fand. Fassungslos starrte er das wuchtige Hinterrad des Geländewagens an, das nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt zum Stehen gekommen war. Abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern an Händen und Unterarmen schien er jedoch unverletzt. Also rannte sie gleich weiter zur nächsten Katastrophe. Flammen schlugen hoch aus den durch die Explosion zersplitterten Fenstern der verkohlten Karosse hinaus. Mit einem Arm schirmte sie ihre Augen gegen die zunehmende Hitze und Helligkeit ab, während sie mit dem anderem nach ihrem Handy griff um Feuerwehr, Krankenwagen und die Spurensicherung zu rufen.

„Sie sind da nicht drin", drang es unvermittelt schwach an ihr Ohr. Jane´s Stimme klang alles andere als kräftig, aber die Überzeugung die darin mitschwang, ließ sie stoppen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte die Beifahrertür geöffnet, unfähig auszusteigen lehnte er sich so weit es ihm möglich war heraus.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", rief sie ihm zu, inständig hoffend, dass er mit dieser Behauptung richtig lag.

„Weil das nicht Red Johns Vorgehensweise entspricht. Es diente lediglich der Beweisvernichtung. Er hat sie hier in seinen eigenen Wagen umgeladen", erklärte er selbstsicher und Teresa fand diese Theorie glaubhaft genug, um sich von dem Brandherd ein paar Schritte zu entfernen.

„Und jetzt kommen Sie zurück", forderte er sie auf. Eine erneute kleinere Explosion hinter ihr ließ sie zusammenzucken. Geduckt kehrte sie schnell zu ihren beiden verbliebenen Kollegen zurück.

„Hab ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen auf uns warten?", fuhr sie Cho wütend an, kaum das sie bei ihm war. Zwar wusste sie, dass sie sicher genauso gehandelt hätte, aber die schrecklichen Ereignisse, die sich an diesem Tag häuften, die Angst davor was womöglich mit Rigs und Grace geschehen könnte und die Wut auf den Mann, der für all das verantwortlich war, hatte sich dermaßen in ihr aufgestaut, dass sie das Gefühl hatte innerlich zu platzen wenn sie nicht umgehend ein wenig Dampf abließ. Der Asiate rappelte sich auf, in seinen Gesichtszügen war Bedauern abzulesen. Er schien zu begreifen, welche Verantwortung auf ihren Schultern lastete. Da war nicht nur das Leben dreier Agents und eines zivilen Beraters, sondern auch der Druck, den ihr die Obrigkeit machte, was den Erfolg der Ermittlungen in diesem Fall anging. Sie würde für alles geradestehen müssen, was an diesem Tag schief gelaufen war.

„Was Lisbon eigentlich wissen will, ist, ob es Ihnen gut geht", bemerkte Jane neben ihr und Teresa bedankte sich für diesen Kommentar mit böse funkelnden Blicken. Sie hasste es wenn er sie durchschaute und ihre wahren Beweggründe ungeniert offenbarte.

„Mir fehlt nichts", maß Cho seinen geringfügigen Blessuren keine Bedeutung zu und starrte stattdessen das ausgebrannte Autowrack an.

Schließlich tauchte ein Löschfahrzeug auf, manövrierte an ihnen vorbei, und begann mit der Brandbekämpfung. Gefolgt von einem Rettungswagen, der direkt vor ihrem Wagen hielt. Augenblicklich richtete sich Jane kerzengerade im Sitz auf und bemühte sich zweifelsohne, weniger mitgenommen auszusehen, damit die Rettungskräfte nicht auf die Idee kamen er könnte ihre Hilfe gebrauchen. Doch den Gefallen konnte Teresa ihm nicht tun und winkte einen der Ersthelfer zu sich heran. Sie sollten wenigstens nachsehen, ob der genähte Stich nicht aufgeplatzt war. Finstere Blicke, die sie des Verrats beschuldigten, trafen sie, doch sie wusste, dass sie nur zu seinem Besten handelte, irgendwann würde er es ihr danken. Spätestens dann wenn er Red John gegenübertrat. Auch wenn sie sich vor diesem Augenblick fürchtete, so wollte sie nicht, dass er das halb tot tat.

Ein junger, schlank gebauter Sanitäter mit blonder Justin-Bieber-Frisur brachte ihn dazu, sich auf die herbei gerollte Bahre zu setzen, damit er den Verband erneuern konnte. Teresa beobachtete ihn dabei und erschrak als sie den blutdurchtränkten Mull sah und die Rötung, die sich in großem Kreis um die Wunde gebildet hatte.

„Sie sollten unbedingt mit ins Krankenhaus kommen, wie es aussieht hat sich die Wunde entzündet. Außerdem scheinen Sie bereits Fieber zu haben", kommentierte der Rettungshelfer, während er einen frischen Verband auf der Verletzung fixierte und die selbstklebenden Ränder mit den Fingern andrückte.

„Nein. Dagegen gibt es doch sicher auch Tabletten oder so", wies Jane diesen Vorschlag erwartungsgemäß zurück. Lisbon war versucht Widerspruch einzulegen, wusste aber, dass er sich sowieso mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren würde, also unterließ sie es. Der Sanitäter wirkte verunsichert und suchte den Augenkontakt mit ihr, als läge diese Entscheidung bei ihr, obwohl sein Patient erwachsen und durchaus Herr seiner Sinne war. Da sie jetzt aber wirklich keine Zeit hatten, darüber zu diskutieren wo er besser aufgehoben wäre, nickte sie.

„Ich kann Ihnen ein Antibiotikum spritzen", bot er deshalb als Alternative an und ihr Berater willigte prompt ein.

Kurze Zeit später war er versorgt und hinkte zu den vor sich hin schwelenden Überresten des Autowracks. Die Spurensicherung hatte bereits begonnen, auf dem Boden kleine nummerierte gelbe Markierungen aufzustellen, wo sie mögliche Bauteile der Bombe vermutete, um sie rekonstruieren zu können. Sie wusste nicht, was ihn dorthin zog, folgte ihm aber trotzdem.

„Jane, wollten Sie nicht zurück ins Büro?", fragte sie und beobachtete, wie er den Tatort mit seinen Augen abtastete, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, was den geschulten Kriminologen entgangen war.

„Ja, gehen wir", kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sie hier keine neuen Hinweise finden würden. Hätte es welche gegeben, hätte Red John bestimmt dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht von der Explosion vernichtet wurden. Wenn er wollte, dass Jane seiner Spur folgte, dann überließ er nichts dem Zufall. Zumindest hoffte Teresa das.

* * *

Wayne wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es konnten Minuten sein, vielleicht aber auch Stunden. Als plötzlich das Licht einer einzelnen nackten Glühbirne über ihnen aufflackerte, musste er wegen der ungewohnten Helligkeit die Augen zusammenkneifen. Augenblicklich presste sich Grace noch enger an seine Brust. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Nein, wie rührend." Verächtlich drangen die Worte mit unpassend sanft-rauer Stimme zu ihnen. Dann kam Red John mit schweren Schritten die steile morsche Holztreppe heruntergepoltert. Sein Gesicht blieb wie auch beim letzten Zusammentreffen hinter der grotesken roten Gummimaske verborgen.

„Los, hoch mit dir! Schicken wir Mr. Jane eine Nachricht." Er kam auf sie zu, durchtrennte mit einem Messer das Plastikband an Grace´ Handgelenken und zerrte sie unbarmherzig auf die Beine.

„Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von ihr", brüllte Rigsby ihn mit ungeahntem Mut an und stemmte sich gegen seine Fesseln. Red John stieß Grace daraufhin Richtung Bett in der Ecke. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, da ihre Füße noch zusammengebunden waren, konnte sich aber mit den Händen abfangen. Dann kniete er sich neben ihn und legte ihm die fünf Zentimeter breite Schneide des militärischen Kampfmessers an die Kehle.

Er näherte sich mit seinem hinter der Maske verborgenen Gesicht dem seinen. Kalte im Halbdunkeln beinah schwarz wirkende Augen starrten ihn durch die einzigen beiden Öffnungen an. Sonst gab die Latexmaske nichts Preis. Einem gesichtslosen Monster ausgeliefert zu sein und nicht zu wissen wen man da hasste, machte die Sache schier unerträglich.

„Keine Bange, zu dir komm ich später", versprach sein Entführer bittersüß.

„Warum nicht gleich? Mach mit mir was du willst, aber lass sie gehen", bot Wayne ihn bettelnd sein Leben im Austausch für Grace an.

„Red John macht keine Deals. Er macht die Regeln!", erwiderte dieser jedoch mit solch kalter Berechnung, dass Wayne das Blut in den Adern gefror. Und dass er von sich selbst in der dritten Person sprach, ließ ihn noch irrer wirken. Dann griff er ihm grob in die Haare, zwang seinen Kopf nach hinten und drückte die Klinge fester auf seinen Kehlkopf. Wayne konnte spüren, wie sich das Metall langsam durch die oberste Hautschicht grub. Er rechnete fest damit, dass er für seinen Ungehorsam nun sterben würde. Quälend lange Sekunden verstrichen während sich sein Peiniger an der Angst ergötzte, die ihm zweifelsohne ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Und jetzt sieh genau hin, wie ich's deiner Kleinen besorge." Er ließ ihn ruckartig los und kehrte zu Grace zurück, die sich auf dem Bett in der hintersten Ecke verkrochen hatte. Die Hände um ihre Knie geschlungen hatte sie das Szenario beobachtet. Tränen hatten den Staub auf ihren Wangen verschmiert. Sie schluchzte heftig, als Red John auf sie zukam.

„Bitte", flehte sie ihn mit angstverzerrter Stimme an. Doch Gnade hatte sie von ihm nicht zu erwarten. Brutal packte er sie und schleuderte sie mit dem Rücken voran auf die alte Matratze. Die Federn des Bettgestells quietschten dabei.

„Nein!", keifte Wayne. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Grace!"

Er fesselte sie mit den Händen an den Metallpfosten des Kopfendes. Dann setzte er sich rittlings auf sie und presste ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. Sie wimmerte, als er ihr die Bluse aufriss, und versuchte sich strampelnd gegen seine unsittlichen Berührungen zu wehren. Rigsby blieb fast der Verstand stehen als ihm klar wurde, wozu er jetzt gezwungen sein würde, sich mit anzusehen. Doch Red John beließ es dabei. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Messer und löste die Hand von ihrem Mund. Mit der Spitze der gezackten Klinge ritzte er ihr mit folternder Langsamkeit die Haut quer über dem Bauch auf. Grace schrie markerschütternd vor Schmerz. Und Red John wollte, dass er das hörte. Und selbst labte er sich an ihrem Leid. Er wiederholte die Prozedur noch einige Male.

Grace litt Höllenqualen und Wayne brach es das Herz, ihr nicht helfen zu können. Er rüttelte, zerrte und zog an seinen Fesseln, mit solch unbändiger Wut, dass er sich sogar das Handgelenk brach. Er schrie, fluchte und tobte vor Verzweiflung, bis seine Stimme rau und kratzig war. Ihre körperlichen Schmerzen waren seine seelischen.

Schließlich näherte er sich mit dem Messer ihrem Hals. Schnitt ihr auch dort ins Fleisch. Nur oberflächlich, aber tief genug um zu wissen, dass sie früher oder später an dem herbeigeführten Blutverlust sterben würde. Dann drückte er seine Finger in ihre Wunde und begann, an der kahlen grauen Betonwand über ihr den berüchtigten Smiley zu malen. Nachdem er den Anblick seines vermeintlichen Kunstwerkes ausgiebig genossen hatte, holte er schließlich eine Kamera von der Werkbank und fotografierte seine schaurige Inszenierung.

Grace bewegte sich nicht mehr. Aber schwach konnte er wahrnehmen, dass sich ihr Brustkorb noch hob und senkte. Was Wayne kaum erleichterte. Sie war zu schwer verletzt, als dass sie ohne ärztliche Hilfe noch lange überleben würde. Und die, dessen war er sich bewusst, würde sie so schnell nicht bekommen. Red John ließ sie letztlich wie einen benutzten kaputten Gegenstand liegen, steckte sich den digitalen Fotoapparat in die Jackentasche, und kam auf ihn zu. Kräftige von langjähriger Landarbeit gezeichnete Finger legten sich um seinen Hals. Er zog ihn so ein Stück nach oben und Rigsby bemühte sich, irgendwie auf die Knie zu kommen, um dem Druck auf seine Luftröhre entgegenzuwirken. Sein Gegenüber hatte viel mehr Kraft als seine schmale Figur vermuten ließ. Dann beugte er sich nah zu ihm heran und schob ihm mit der anderen Hand etwas in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes.

„Grüßen Sie Mr. Jane von mir." Seine Stimme triefte vor Genugtuung. Er musste es nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass Red John hinter der Maske über seinen Triumph lächelte.

Kurz darauf war er verschwunden und ließ ihn in dem Bewusstsein zurück, hilflos hier ausharren zu müssen bis sie jemand fand. Er würde Grace dabei zusehen müssen wie sie starb. Und er würde innerlich daran zerbrechen. Ein grauenerfüllter Schrei brach aus ihm heraus.


	9. Red Shadows

**So hier kommt nun ein weiteres Kapitel meiner Geschichte. So langsam nähern wir uns der Auflösung des Ganzen und damit auch dem Ende.  
****Vielen Dank an** midnightcoffee **und **"Guest" **für eure wirklich liebes Feedbacks.**

**Wünsche euch weiterhin viel Spaß. LG**

* * *

**09. Red Shadows**

Zurück im Hauptquartier begaben sich die drei verbliebenen Mitglieder des Teams schnurstracks in Lisbons Büro. Sie hatten die gesamte Fahrt über kaum ein Wort gesprochen und auch jetzt saßen sie schweigend zusammen und blätterten gedankenversunken immer wieder durch die wenigen Fakten und Indizien, die diese Fallakte bisher beinhaltete. Teresa versuchte alle paar Minuten etwas in ihrem Computer nachzuschauen, einen Verdacht zu überprüfen oder mit Hilfe einer Suchmaschine herauszufinden, ob die zwei gefundenen Gedichtzeilen von einem bekannten Autor stammten, war damit aber wenig erfolgreich.

„Irgendwas übersehen wir hier", meinte Patrick schließlich nach einer guten halben Stunde, die sich so lang anfühlte, als hätten sie Tage in diesem Raum verbracht. Schon seit geraumer Zeit ließ ihn das Gefühl nicht los, dass er die Lösung bereits vor Augen gehabt hatte, aber in dem Moment noch nicht wusste, auf was er hätte achten sollen.

„Und was? Wir haben alle Indizien schon doppelt und dreifach geprüft", wand sich Teresa resignierend von ihrem Bildschirm ab und ließ sich gegen die Lehne des Bürostuhls sinken.

„Irgendwas ganz Offensichtliches, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sollten uns noch einmal das Video vom Parkplatz ansehen", schlug Patrick vor, mit dem anzufangen, was sie jetzt nicht nochmal überprüft hatten.

„Auch das wurde bereits genau analysiert. Da ist niemand drauf, der da nicht hingehört. Abgesehen von Ed Johnson, der kurz vor Ihnen das Gebäude verließ, und einem weiteren Besucher, waren es alles Angestellte des CBI", verwarf seine Vorgesetzte jedoch diesen Vorschlag.

„Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich so einfach", nahm Cho wiederum diese Überlegung gerne auf. Er saß auf einem der Stühle der Sitzecke, weil Patrick das Sofa für sich beanspruchte.

„Aber welches Motiv sollte er haben? Sie haben ihm geholfen den Mörder seiner Frau zu fassen", war Teresa nicht so leicht von dieser Theorie zu überzeugen.

„Irgendwas an seinem Namen ist komisch", gab er wage seinen Gedankengang preis.

„Sie meinen, weil Johnson eine Verbindung zu Red John vermuten lässt?", hakte Teresa, nun doch neugierig geworden, nach.

„Nein, da ist noch etwas anderes. Wie ist sein voller Name?", fragte er an Cho gewandt, der die Akte des Mannes von dem sich türmenden Ablagestapel neben sich gefischt hatte und darin blätterte.

„Edward Reginald Johnson", las er den Namen vom Aussageprotokoll ab.

„Ed R. Johnson." Patrick ließ sich die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen. „Ist es möglich, dass sein eigentlicher Rufname Reginald ist?"

„Hey, Sie haben Recht, die Kopie seines Führerscheins bestätigt das", war Cho Feuer und Flamme und hielt das besagte Dokument hoch, damit sie es ebenfalls sehen konnten.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", fragte Lisbon weniger überzeugt.

„Weil dann aus Ed Johnson ganz schnell R. Ed Johnson wird", erklärte er ihr geduldig.

„Sie wollen also damit sagen, Red John hat heute Morgen direkt vor unserer Nase gesessen und ist dann einfach wieder aus dem CBI-Gebäude spaziert?", zweifelte sie diese Überlegung allerdings ganz offenkundig an. „Außerdem wäre das ein viel zu großer Zufall, wenn Red John tatsächlich auch Red John hieße."

„Nein, das ist genial, weil damit keiner rechnen würde." Cho wirkte geradezu euphorisch. Es kam selten vor, dass der Asiate seine Gefühlsregungen erkennen ließ, meist glich seine Mimik dem eines Steins.

„Ja, aber Red John ist ein Pseudonym, das ihm die Polizei gegeben hat. Von der Farbe des Symbols und der Tatsache, dass alle männlichen Unbekannten erst mal _John Doe_ heißen", erklärte ihnen ihre Vorgesetzte unnötigerweise die Fakten, um zu verdeutlichen, für wie unglaubwürdig sie diese Theorie hielt.

„Möglich. Vielleicht sollen wir aber auch nur denken, dass es unsere Erfindung ist. Vielleicht hat er sich das Pseudonym selbst erschaffen. Das mit John Doe ist kein Geheimnis. Er wusste, wenn er unerkannt bleibt, dass er in den Akten nur als ein _John_ geführt würde. Aber er will auch nicht irgendjemand sein, er will hervorstechen. Sich von der breiten Masse abheben. Deshalb das Erkennungszeichen. Und wenn die Polizei so glaubt es sei ihre Kreation, würden sie nie darauf kommen, dass sich dahinter seine wahre Identität verbirgt", verteidigte Patrick diese zugegebenermaßen leicht haarsträubende Erklärung trotzdem. Es war die einzige, die er momentan hatte. Cho schien er damit jedenfalls überzeugt zu haben. Aber Lisbon wirkte nach wie vor, als hadere sie mit diesem Profil und nachdem sie einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht hatte, bestätigte sie seine Vermutung.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das klingt selbst für Sie etwas zu weit hergeholt."

Und Patrick wusste, dass sie damit Recht hatte. Theorien und Mutmaßungen waren normalerweise nicht seine Art. Wenn er etwas über eine Person herausgefunden hatte, dann wusste er sonst genau, dass er damit auch recht behalten würde. Üblicherweise war er sich seiner Sache stets sicher, was er diesmal wirklich nicht behaupten konnte. Und das war in der Tat untypisch für ihn.

„Ich weiß. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich bin allmählich mit meiner Weisheit am Ende", seufzte er deshalb.

„Jetzt seien Sie nicht so streng zu sich, Sie sind immerhin verletzt", munterte ihn Lisbon trotz alledem auf.

„Aber doch nicht am Kopf!", wies er ihre Fürsorge enttäuscht von sich selbst zurück.

„Trotzdem, ohne Sie wären wir längst nicht so weit mit unseren Ermittlungen", redete ihm nun auch Cho gut zu.

„Ohne mich wären wir gar nicht erst in dieser Situation!", beharrte er jedoch vehement auf sein Versagen.

„Unsinn. Hören Sie endlich auf, sich alles was mit Red John zu tun hat, auf die Schultern zu laden", mahnte ihn Teresa. Oft genug hatte sie sich schon über seine Besessenheit, was diesen Kerl angeht, beschwert. Doch diesmal waren dessen Motive eindeutig persönlicher. Ging er sonst _nur _seinem Drang zu töten nach, diente heute seine perverse Art Menschen zu quälen, einzig und allein dem Zweck ihn herauszufordern.

„Das mach ich ja gar nicht, aber das hier hat mit mir zu tun", sagte er mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keine Wiederworte erlaubte.

„Ja und wir stehen das zusammen durch. Okay? Sie müssen das nicht allein bewältigen." Jane ließ Lisbons warme Worte unkommentiert im Raum stehen. Müssen tat er das freilich nicht, aber er würde versuchen, sie so gut es ihm gelang aus der Schusslinie zu halten. Am Ende würde es nur noch ihn und Red John geben.

„Reichen Sie mir noch mal die Liste, da war noch ein anderer Name, der mir aufgefallen ist", beschloss er jetzt den zweiten Lösungsansatz, der ihm vorhin durch den Kopf gegangen war, näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Welchen meinen Sie?", war Lisbon sofort interessiert, als hätte sie nur darauf gehofft, dass ihr Berater doch noch ein Ass im Ärmel hatte. Sie kam nun hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor, gab ihm die Übersicht und nahm neben ihm auf dem Sofa Platz, geradeso als würde sie damit der Lösung ein paar Schritte näher kommen.

Patrick überflog die Aufstellung der Leute, die auf dem Video zu sehen gewesen waren. „Hier." Er hielt ihnen das Blatt hin und tippte auf einen der Namen, der unter all den anderen kaum weiter auffiel.

„Blade Cutter?", las Cho ihn laut vor ohne irgendeinen Zusammenhang zu erkennen. „Was ist mit dem?" Er nahm Patrick den Zettel aus der Hand, um die Informationen zu lesen, die hinter diesem Namen standen.

„Erinnern sie sich an Roy Tagliaferro?", stellte dieser die erklärende Gegenfrage, durch die seine Theorie erkennbar werden sollte.

„Ja, Minelli sagte damals, das wäre italienisch für Eisen schneiden", gab Teresa die Worte ihres ehemaligen Vorgesetzten wieder. Patrick sah sie daraufhin verheißungsvoll an und beobachtete, wie plötzlich Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufflammte, als hätte er ein riesiges Transparent mit der Lösung hoch gehalten. Die Verbindung, die er zwischen diesen beiden Namen sah.

„Wen hat er besucht?", wandte sie sich voller Eifer an Cho, der noch immer die Liste studierte.

LaRoche", kam es knapp und gleichzeitig erstaunt von dem Asiaten zurück.

„Was könnte er von ihm gewollt haben?", überlegte Lisbon.

„Cho, können Sie rauskriegen, ob er schon öfter hier war?", brannte Patrick stattdessen eine in seinen Augen viel bedeutendere Frage auf den Lippen. Cho nickte und sprang sofort auf, um zu telefonieren.

„Wieso ist das wichtig?" Lisbon sah ihn mit bohrendem Blick an. Sie schien plötzlich zu ahnen, dass sie etwas weitaus Größerem auf der Spur waren, als _nur_ dem Verschwinden zweier Agents.

„Weil wir dann mit Gewissheit sagen können, wer Red Johns Informant beim CBI ist", ließ er daraufhin die Bombe platzen.

Cho beendete im selben Moment sein Telefonat mit dem Sicherheitsdienst und legte den Hörer auf. „Seit ein paar Monaten hat er ihn regelmäßig ein mal pro Woche aufgesucht."

„Das ist unser Mann." Patrick war sich sicher, dass dies der entscheidende Wendepunkt in ihren Ermittlungen um Red John werden könnte. Bisher hatte es nur selten Momente gegeben, wo er sich so nah am Ziel wähnte.

„Dann müssen wir LaRoche zur Rede stellen. Er weiß vielleicht wo Rigsby und van Pelt festgehalten werden", war auch Teresa von dieser Theorie überzeugt.

„Unwahrscheinlich, dass er ihn soweit in seine Vorhaben einweihte, ich denke sogar er wird sich nicht mal wirklich bewusst sein, wem er da geheime Informationen zugespielt hat, aber wir sollten dennoch mit ihm sprechen, möglicherweise kann er uns helfen, etwas über seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden", äußerte Patrick seine plötzlich aufkeimenden Bedenken. Trotzdem bemühte er sich aufzustehen, was ihm noch immer schwer fiel, obwohl der Schmerz seiner Verletzung längst nicht mehr so stark war. Lisbon griff ihm dabei helfend unter den Arm, längst hatte sie es aufgegeben ihn dazu bringen zu wollen, sich lieber auszuruhen.

„Cho, Sie bleiben hier und versuchen mehr über diesen Blade Cutter herauszufinden", wies sie den Verhörspezialisten noch an, ehe sie zusammen den Raum verließen, um ihrem Supervisor einen Besuch abzustatten.

* * *

Die Jalousien hinter der Glastür und dem danebenliegenden Fenster waren zugezogen. Lisbon klopfte an.

„Sir?" Sie horchte, aber eine Antwort blieb aus, also griff sie nach der Klinke.

„Sir? Wir müssen dringend mit Ihnen reden", stellte sie noch einmal unmissverständlich ihr ungebetenes Eindringen klar, während sie die Tür langsam aufschob. Patrick war direkt hinter ihr. Fast rechnete er damit, dass er sie mit einer geladenen Waffe begrüßte. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen saß er zusammengesunken auf seinem Bürostuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, wobei sein Kopf auf die Tischplatte gebettet war.

„Sir?" Teresa schlich sich näher heran, um nachzusehen, was mit ihm los war.

„Lisbon", hielt Patrick sie einer spontanen Eingebung folgend energisch zurück. „Fassen Sie ihn bloß nicht an!"

Teresa hielt inne und wand sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um, wusste aber, dass er auf den ersten Blick mehr gesehen haben musste, als sie.

„Er war hier." Er deutete auf den Mund des kräftigen, breitschultrigen Mannes, wo bei näherem Hinsehen grünlicher Schaum zu erkennen war. „Dasselbe Gift wie bei Boscos Sekretärin damals."

„Nein!", kam es von ihr mit verzweifelter Stimme. „Er war unsere einzige Spur!" Teresa wirkte am Boden zerstört. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, in diesem Moment fühlte er sich ähnlich machtlos wie sie. Sie hatten an diesem Tag so viele schlechte Nachrichten erhalten, dass es für ein ganzes Jahr reichte. Das brachte das Maß seiner Frustration zum Überlaufen und verleitete ihn dazu, mit der flachen Hand gegen den Türrahmen zu schlagen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er in Anwesenheit eines Teammitglieds seine wahren Gefühle zeigte. Das erste Mal, dass er die Maske fallen ließ, die ihn sonst vor derartigen Ausbrüchen schütze. Wieso nur war er nicht vorher auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass der Weg hierher umsonst sein würde? Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er einen Informanten von Red John tot aufgefunden hatte. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, was dies nun für sie bedeutete, griff Lisbon nach ihrem Telefon, um die nötigen Vorkehrungen zur Absicherung des Tatorts zu treffen.

„Agent Jane?", forderte eine zarte Frauenstimme plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Patrick wand sich zu deren Quelle um, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Eine junge Frau, Anfang zwanzig, mit rundem Gesicht, trendigem blonden Kurzhaarschnitt und dunkelblauen Kulleraugen stand vor ihm. Der laminierte Mitarbeiterausweis an ihrer weißen Bluse wies sie als Praktikantin der Poststelle aus.

„Nur Jane. Berater", stellte er wie so oft richtig und drängte sie einen Schritt zurück, damit sie nicht sah, was in dem Raum vorgefallen war. Sie wirkte extrem nervös, vermutlich weil es das erste Mal war, dass sie in die Büros der Ermittler geschickt worden war. Unsicher schob sie ihre Brille zurecht.

„Das hier soll ich Ihnen geben." Mit zittrigen Fingern reichte das Mädchen ihm einen braunen Umschlag. So harmlos er auch aussah, Patrick ahnte sofort, dass dies kein Zufall sein konnte, dass ihm ausgerechnet jetzt - in diesem Moment - etwas zugestellt wurde.

„Danke." Er nahm das Kuvert an sich und die Praktikantin trat unverzüglich den Rückweg an. Er betrachtet den A5 großen Umschlag, auf dessen Vorderseite in schwarzen breiten Buchstaben lediglich sein Nachname stand. Kurz wog er ihn in der Hand, was auch immer sich im Inneren befand war kaum schwerer als ein Blatt Papier, dann wendete er ihn und griff nach der Lasche um ihn aufzureißen. In dem Augenblick fiel ihm der winzig kleine rote Smiley auf, der in eine der Ecken gemalt worden war. Alarmiert sah er sich nach der Überbringerin um.

„Evelyn, warten Sie!", rief er der jungen Frau nach. Verdutzt hielt diese inne und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der verriet, wie unheimlich sie es fand, dass er ihren Namen kannte. Kurz deutete er auf seine Brusttasche, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er ihn an ihrem Ansteckschild gelesen hatte.

„Wer hat Ihnen diesen Umschlag gegeben?"

„Ein Kurierfahrer. Er sagte, dass Sie das dringend brauchen und dass ich es Ihnen persönlich geben soll." Sie deutete auf den Umschlag.

„Von welchem Unternehmen war er?", setzte er die Befragung fort, auch wenn er jetzt schon spürte, dass diese zu nichts führen würde. Die Postangestellte hatte keinen persönlichen Kontakt zu Red John gehabt, sie war lediglich ein Glied in der Kette seiner Boten.

„Das war keines der Bekannteren. Ich glaub, _Mail&Transport Service_ stand auf seinem T-Shirt", kratzte sie ihre spärlichen Erinnerungen zusammen.

„Haben Sie einen Namen?", wollte er trotzdem noch wissen, um sicherzugehen, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte.

„Nein, tut mir leid." Evelyn sah nun so aus, als befürchte sie, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Ok, danke. Sie können gehen." Patrick entließ sie mit dem Wissen, dass diese Spur, sollte Lisbon sie verfolgen wollen, im Nichts enden würde.

Wieder betrachtete er den Umschlag. Unschlüssig ob er wirklich wissen wollte was da drin ist. Im besten Fall erwarteten ihn nur weitere verächtliche Worte von Red John. Im Schlechtesten ...

„Was ist das?" Lisbon hatte ihr Telefonat beendet und war hinter ihn getreten. Mit derselben Neugier betrachtete sie das zugestellte Postgut, das unscheinbarer aussah, als es mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit war.

„Es ist eine Nachricht von Red John", erklärte Patrick ohne Umschweife und trat nun unverzüglich den Rückweg zu seiner Couch an. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er würde sitzen müssen, ehe er den Umschlag öffnete.

„Und da lassen Sie sie einfach so gehen?", ereiferte sich Lisbon erwartungsgemäß darüber, dass er mal wieder eine potenzielle Zeugin oder Tatverdächtige einfach so wegschickte.

„Sie hat damit nichts zu tun. Sie war nur eine der Boten", erwiderte er knapp und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Lisbon folgte ihm, zu groß war der Drang wissen zu wollen, welche Botschaft ihr Gegenspieler für sie hatte.

* * *

Diesmal führte sie ihr Weg ins Großraumbüro, da Cho sich für die Rechercheaufgabe an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückgezogen hatte. Er studierte etwas auf seinem Bildschirm, als er sie jedoch kommen sah, blickte er auf.

„Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?", wollte Teresa als Erstes wissen, da sein Blick verriet, dass er mit seinem Job fertig war.

„Der Mann ist wie ein Schatten. Zwar ist er als Einwohner von Sacramento registriert, taucht aber sonst nirgends im System auf. Keine Sozialversicherungsnummer. Keine Vorstrafen. Die gemeldete Adresse gehört zu einem Waschsalon in der Innenstadt. Und auch seine Besuche beim CBI sind ähnlich undurchsichtig. Ein Name auf einer Liste. Keine Kontakt- oder Hintergrundinformationen. Auf jeglichen Sicherheitskameras ist er nur von hinten zu sehen", gab Kimball seinen frustrierenden Bericht ab und bestätigte damit, dass sie ihn auf diesem Wege nicht finden würden. Dann beobachtete er, wie sich der Berater mit der ihm zugespielten Nachricht auf seinem Sofa niederließ und kam genau wie Lisbon näher heran.

Mit fahrigen Fingern öffnete Patrick die zugeklebte Lasche und spähte in den beinahe leeren Innenraum. Lediglich eine einzelne Fotografie befand sich darin. Er zog sie heraus und seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm, als er erkannte, wer auf dem Bild zu sehen war. Und in welcher Verfassung. Der Anblick schnürte ihm förmlich den Brustkorb zu.

„Jane, was ist auf dem Foto?" Angstvoll sah Teresa ihn an, wagte es aber noch nicht, selbst einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Es ist Grace", gab er ihr knapp zu verstehen und zeigte ihr und Cho nun das Bild.

„Oh mein Gott. Ist sie ...?" Lisbon wagte ihren Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu führen.

„Nein, da zumindest lebt sie noch. In ihren Augen kann man Angst und Grauen ablesen, nicht die Leere wie bei einem Toten", konnte er sie für den Moment beruhigen.

„Was meinen Sie mit noch?", klinkte sich Cho bestürzt ein.

„Ich will den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen ..." Das hatte in gewisser Weise ihr Gegner bereits getan, denn über Grace an der kargen grauen Wand prangte erwartungsgemäß die rote Fratze. „... aber sie ist ziemlich schwer verletzt und befindet sich in den Händen von Red John, also ..."

„Sagen Sie es bitte nicht."

Patrick war sich sicher, dass Cho gar nicht erst anfangen wollte darüber nachzudenken, warum von Rigsby nichts auf dem Foto zu sehen war. Er vermied diesen Gedanken ebenfalls.

„War sonst noch etwas drin? Eine Nachricht? Ein Hinweis? Irgendwas?" Lisbon griff nach dem Umschlag und drehte ihn herum, in der Hoffnung, es würde noch etwas herausfallen, was ihnen Aufschluss über den Ort gab, an dem die beiden Vermissten festgehalten wurden.

„Nein, aber ich denke das Foto selbst ist der Hinweis. Sehen Sie die Linienführung des Gesichts?", erkannte Jane bereits die verschlüsselte Botschaft innerhalb der Fotografie und deutete auf die gewohnt blutige-traurig lächelnde Fratze über Grace. Lisbon folgte seinem Fingerzeig und studierte das Zeichen eingehend.

„Ja ... es ist spiegelverkehrt", stellte sie schließlich fest. „Oder rückwärts gezeichnet."

„Genau", bestätigte er.

„Und was sagt uns das?", war Cho weniger geduldig. „Haben wir es etwa mit einem Trittbrettfahrer zu tun?"

„Nein, das ist ein Hinweis. Ich vermute, er will, dass wir zurückdenken?", gab Patrick seine Interpretation preis.

„Und wie weit zurück? Er ist seit 1998 aktiv. Wohin soll uns das führen?" Der Verhörspezialist war sichtlich frustriert. Er hatte die Nase voll von diesen Ratespielchen. Er zog es vor, Verdächtige und Zeugen zu befragen, Menschen, denen er direkt gegenübertreten konnte. Anhand von Gedichten und Bildern an die nötigen Informationen zu kommen, entsprach nicht seinen Vorstellungen, einen Fall erfolgreich zu lösen.

„Da ich davon ausgehe, dass er uns ihren Aufenthaltsort verraten will, wird es eines der Häuser seiner früheren Mordopfer sein", fuhr Patrick unbeirrt mit seiner Theorie fort.

„Wir können unmöglich alle durchsuchen."

„Fangen wir mit denen an, die leer stehen", schlug er deshalb vor.

„Das wären dann wohl die meisten", entgegnete sie und spielte damit auf die Tatsache an, dass wohl die wenigsten Leute in einem Haus leben wollten, in dem jemand ermordet worden war.

„Da wäre noch etwas. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob es was zu bedeuten hat, aber sehen Sie sich Grace Handstellung an. Es scheint, als mache sie irgendein Zeichen. Möglicherweise hat sie erkannt wo sie ist." Patrick tippte auf die schlanken Finger der jungen Ermittlerin. Da ihre Handgelenke an das Bettgestell gefesselt waren, würde man unter diesen Umständen sicher nicht bewusst drei Finger weg strecken. Zumal es sich um Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger handelte, was mehr als eine unnatürliche Haltung war.

„Also können wir die Suche auf die letzten drei Jahre eingrenzen, davor war Grace noch nicht bei uns", folgte nun auch Cho wieder seinen Überlegungen.

„Wenn das Zeichen eine 3 darstellt, ist es vielleicht der dritte Fall, an dem sie mitgearbeitet hat?", schlug Teresa einen ersten Lösungsansatz vor.

„Es könnte aber auch ein W sein und damit der Anfangsbuchstabe des damaligen Mordopfers", erörterte Patrick die zweite Möglichkeit.

„Wellington", fiel Lisbon spontan ein Name ein und sie alle wussten, dass sie damit richtig lag.


	10. Red John

**Überraschung. Sicher habt ihr schon geglaubt, ich sei in der Versenkung verschwunden. Tut mir auch sehr leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber gut Ding will Weile haben, dann hatte mein Beta-Reader zwei Wochen Urlaub und im Anschluss war ich zwei Wochen weg, naja und so vergeht die Zeit. Hoffe ihr habt mich ordentlich vermisst, so dass ihr euch nun alle auf die Fortsetzung stürzt und mir fleißig Reviews hinterlasst ;).**

**Dies ist übrigens der vorletzte Teil. Viel Spaß (Spannung) dabei. LG**

* * *

**10. Red John**

Die ganze Szenerie wirkte unwirklich. Die abwechselnd rot und blau flackernden Lichter der Polizei und Krankenwagen, die Lisbon vorausgeschickt hatte, und das unverständliche Stimmengewirr aus den Funklautsprechern schufen eine völlig surreale Atmosphäre. Das kleine leer stehende Haus wirkte beinah gespenstisch vor dem nachtschwarzen Himmel. Alles schien sich in Zeitlupe abzuspielen, obwohl Hektik herrschte. Teresa hielt mit quietschenden Reifen mitten auf der Straße, hinter den gelb-schwarzen im Wind flatternden Absperrbändern. Eilig löste sie den Sicherheitsgurt und sprang heraus, um einen der Officer, der in der offenen Autotür eines Streifenwagen stand und gerade eine Meldung über Funk herausgeben wollte, nach dem aktuellen Stand zu fragen. Patrick und Cho folgten ihr, damit sie ebenso aus erster Hand erfahren konnten, was sie im Keller des Hauses vorgefunden hatten. Doch das war gar nicht mehr notwendig. Patricks Blick wurde unweigerlich von der offenen Haustür angezogen. In dieser erschien im selben Augenblick Rigsby. Auf seinen Armen die reglose Gestalt seiner Partnerin. Bisher hatte er Grace immer als eine starke Persönlichkeit wahrgenommen, doch wie sie da in seinen Armen lag, wirkte sie so zerbrechlich wie eine zarte Blume im Wind. Ihr Oberkörper war in seine Jacke gewickelt. Ihr linker Arm und ihr Kopf hingen unkontrolliert nach unten. Rigsbys schmerzerfülltes Gesicht ließ erkennen, dass er nicht nur körperliche Qualen litt. Auf seinem Gesicht vermischten sich Tränen mit Blut und Staub. Einige der Deputys und Sanitäter wollten ihm helfen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er lief mit Grace einfach weiter den Fußweg entlang durch den verwilderten Vorgarten und steuerte eine Bahre an, die neben einem Krankenwagen bereitgestellt worden war. Patrick erreichte ihn, als er sie behutsam darauf legte. Zärtlich strich Rigsby ihr eine Strähne ihres roten Haars aus der Stirn. Sie sah aus als würde sie nur schlafen, wären da nicht die blutigen Schnitte an Hals und Schulter gewesen, die unter der Jacke hervorblitzten. Sofort wurden sie von Rettungskräften umringt und zurückgedrängt. Rigsby stand da wie ein Häufchen Elend, von seiner stattlichen Größe war in diesem Moment nichts zu erkennen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und vermittelte den Eindruck, dass er jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen würde. Den Sanitäter, der sich um seine Verletzungen kümmern wollte, wies er jedoch zurück.

Patrick wollte ihm gerne sagen, dass alles wieder gut würde, aber für so eine Behauptung hatte er nicht den Mut. „Es tut mir leid", war deshalb alles, was ihm über die Lippen kam. Wer auch immer jetzt noch versuchen wollte ihm die Schuld daran auszureden, er würde ihm nicht zuhören.

Rigsby widersprach ihm nicht, stattdessen griff er in die Brusttasche seines zerrissenen und blutverschmierten Hemdes und reichte ihm ein kleines zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier.

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie dieses Schwein zur Strecke bringen", presste er tonlos hervor ohne ihn anzusehen, sein Blick war starr auf den Krankenwagen geheftet, in dessen Inneren ein erbitterter Kampf um das Leben ihrer Kollegin stattfand.

Patrick entgegnete darauf nichts, stattdessen legte er ihm nur eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieses Versprechen brauchte er nicht zu erneuern. Seit er sich das selbst beim Anblick seiner toten Familie geschworen hatte, hatte sich an dem Wunsch nach Vergeltung nichts geändert. Dann faltete er den Zettel auseinander. Auf dem vergilbten Papier waren ebenfalls Blutstropfen von der letzten Gräueltat ihres Gegners. Und dazwischen stach in schwarzen handschriftlichen Lettern der zweite Teil des Verses hervor, der den Treffpunkt für den Showdown verriet.

_**Ganze Familien finden Frieden,**_

_**tut erst der Tod die Sense schmieden.**_

Wie schon bei den ersten beiden Zeilen wusste er sofort, wohin Red John ihn locken wollte. Es handelte sich nicht um ein Gedicht, das einer Interpretation bedurfte. So wie es dastand, war es auch gemeint. Und nun war es an der Zeit dieser Einladung zu folgen. Er musste nur sicher gehen, dass er allein sein würde, wenn er IHM gegenübertrat.

Lisbon schien mit Cho in ein Gespräch über die weitere Vorgehensweise vertieft und Rigsby, der nicht mehr von Grace Seite weichen wollte, war mit in den Rettungswagen gestiegen. Was sich jetzt hinter der verschlossenen Tür abspielte ließ sich nur erahnen, denn die Tatsache, dass sie nicht längst auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus waren, konnte nur bedeuten, dass Grace' Zustand einen Transport nicht zuließ. Patrick sah sich noch einmal um und ergriff die günstige Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, um sich ungesehen davonzuschleichen.

„Jane!", ertönte prompt sein Name, kaum, dass er einen Fuß vor das Grundstück auf den gepflasterten Gehweg gesetzt hatte. Lisbon musste ihn trotz ihrer Unterhaltung mit Cho im Auge behalten haben. Ihre Wahrnehmung, vor allem was ihn betraf, hatte sich seit ihrer Zusammenarbeit extrem verbessert. Fast ärgerte er sich darüber, sie in der Hinsicht unbewusst geschult zu haben.

„Wo wollen Sie hin, Jane?", rief sie erneut nach ihm. Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht einfach weiter gehen und so tun sollte, als hätte er sie nicht gehört, doch die Gefahr, dass sie ihm folgen könnte, war einfach zu groß. Deshalb hielt er an und drehte sich nach ihr um. Lisbon ließ Cho mit einer Anweisung zurück, die wohl beinhaltete Rigsby aus dem Krankenwagen zu holen, damit die Rettungskräfte ungestört ihre Arbeit machen konnten, da dieser nun an der seitlichen Schiebetür des Transporters anklopfte. Schnellen Schrittes kam sie auf ihn zu, als wittere sie die Auflösung des Falls.

„Ich warte! Wo wollen Sie hin?", wiederholte sie forsch. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten misstrauisch. Er wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde sie zu täuschen. Aber es war notwendig. Nur so konnte er sie schützen.

„Spazieren ... ich brauch einen klaren Kopf", entgegnete er tonlos und achtete darauf ihr dabei direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Sie kniff ihre daraufhin leicht zusammen, als versuche sie seinen Geist zu röntgen.

„Sie wissen etwas, aber Sie wollen nicht mir darüber reden", kam sie schließlich zu einer Erkenntnis und kratzte damit gefährlich nah an der Wahrheit.

„Und das macht Ihnen Sorgen?", startete Patrick ein Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Es macht mir eher etwas Angst", gab sie zu.

„Ich werde wirklich nur ein Stück spazieren gehen. Ich hab noch keinerlei Erkenntnis gewonnen was das Gedicht betrifft", beteuerte er und sah ihr sofort an, dass er es erneut geschafft hatte, jemanden erfolgreich zu blenden. Aber daran hatte er auch keinerlei Zweifel gehegt, dafür hatte er diese Kunst viel zu lange trainiert. Lisbon hätte schon ein Hellseher sein müssen, um an seinem geübt emotionslosen Gesicht eine Lüge ablesen zu können. Nicht ohne Grund war er einer der Besten auf dem Gebiet gewesen und hatte damit Unsummen an Geld verdienen können. Denn das war seine eigentliche Gabe - Menschen das glauben zu machen, was sie hören wollten. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit umfing ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie seither das erste Mal wieder gegen einen guten Menschen eingesetzt hatte. Lisbon unterzog ihn trotzdem einer eindringlichen Musterung, nickte dann aber wie erwartet.

„Okay, gehen Sie." Der Rest Skepsis in ihrer Stimme rührte wahrscheinlich nur daher, dass sie hoffte keinen Fehler zu machen, wenn sie ihn in seinem Zustand unbeaufsichtigt ließ. Und das machte ihm nun etwas Angst. Dass eine gute Ermittlerin wie sie, jemanden mit seiner Vorgeschichte so schnell Glauben schenkte.

Patrick ging weiter die Straße hinunter. Nicht zügig. Gemächlich. Er wusste, ER würde auf ihn warten. Egal wie lang er brauchte. Das war der Sinn dieses einfachen Rätsels gewesen. Red John wollte von ihm gefunden werden. Er wollte es zu Ende bringen. Und auch ohne die erneute Demonstration von Gewalt an einem ihm lieb gewonnen Menschen, wäre er seiner bewusst hinterlassenen Spur gefolgt. Seit dem Tod seiner Familie reichte sein Hass auf diesen Mann für zehn Leben. Umso sinnloser erschien ihm deshalb der Übergriff auf Grace. Oder wollte er nur sicher gehen, dass er nicht vergaß mit wem er zu tun bekam? Als könnte er das je vergessen. Dem Mörder seiner Frau und Tochter endlich ins Gesicht sehen und nach dem Warum fragen zu können, hatte ihn die letzten acht Jahre angetrieben, da hätte ihm auch eine simple Email mit Adresse genügt.

Nach 300 Metern machte die Straße einen Bogen, doch Patrick folgte dem schmalen Pfad, der in der Kurve von der Straße abging, und über einen Hügel durch eine kleine Baumgruppe führte. Dieser Weg würde ihn geradewegs ans Ziel bringen. Mit jedem Schritt konnte er das kühle Metall der 9mm Beretta an seinem Rücken spüren. Die Waffe, die er von Max Winter geschenkt bekommen hatte, und seitdem genau für dieses Vorhaben sicher verwahrt in einer schlichten Holzkiste unter seinem provisorischen Bett auf dem Dachboden des CBI-Gebäudes gelegen hatte. Er hatte sie mitgenommen, wohl wissend, dass er den entscheidenden Hinweis erhalten würde, sobald sie Rigsby und Van Pelt fanden. Und wieder hatte ihn seine Eingebung nicht im Stich gelassen. Er hoffte nicht darauf, dass ihm Lisbon seinen Alleingang irgendwann verzieh. So oder so, es war ohnehin unnötig. Wenn er starb hatte sich das Thema eh erledigt. Und sollte er wider Erwarten überleben, kam er wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis. Selbst wenn er dann nach ein paar Jahren wieder frei käme, würde es keine Rolle spielen, da er nicht vorhatte danach zum CBI zurückzukehren. Der einzige Grund, dass er überhaupt dort gewesen war, war der, um leichter an Informationen über Red John und die Fortschritte in den Ermittlungen gegen ihn zu gelangen. Was sich mit dessen Tod erübrigen würde. Fälle konnten sie auch ohne ihn aufklären. Das hatten sie schließlich vor seiner Anstellung auch hinbekommen.

Patrick durchquerte die wenige Yards breite Baumgruppe. Die letzten Blätter der beinah kahlen Bäume raschelten über ihm an den Zweigen bedrohlich im auffrischenden Wind. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war mit blutrotem und goldgelbem Laub bedeckt und vom Regen der letzten Nacht durchweicht, so dass seine Schritte schmatzende Geräusche verursachten. Durch die dünnen Stämme der jungen Schwarzeichen und Ahorne konnte er bereits die schmiedeeiserne Umzäunung des Friedhofes erkennen. Und dahinter die vermoosten steinernen Bauten alter Familiengruften. Natürlich wusste er, dass es in Sacramento mehr als einen Friedhof gab, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er hier richtig war. Red John hatte keinerlei Informationen dazu hinterlassen, zu welchem er kommen sollte. Also lag es nahe, dass er vom nächstgelegenen ausgehen konnte. Sonst hätte er es ihn wissen lassen.

Er folgte der Umfriedung ein Stück nach links bis er einen Eingang fand. Es handelte sich nicht um den Haupteingang, deshalb war der Durchlass im Zaun nicht größer als ein Gartentürchen. Patrick betrat diesen Ort des Friedens und sah sich um. Er wusste nicht genau wohin er gehen sollte. Nach was er suchen sollte. Mehr als seine Pseudonyme kannte er nicht. Seine wahre Identität lag noch im Verborgenen und er bezweifelte, dass er sie je herausfinden würde. Wie Cho bereits sagte. Er war wie ein Schatten. Dunkel. Nicht greifbar. Wobei, eigentlich war er vielmehr wie der Flutlichtscheinwerfer, durch den man gleich mehrere Schatten warf und die sich zu allen Seiten ausbreiteten. Doch er war hier. Das konnte Patrick spüren. Er wartete auf ihn. Er wartete in einer der Gruften. Er führte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins dunkelste Innerste seiner selbst.

Hier im Schutz von Trauerweiden und Zitterpappeln war die heraufziehende Dunkelheit fast undurchdringlich. Die teilweise hunderte von Jahren alten Familiengrabstätten wirkten gespenstisch im Zwielicht des Mondscheins. Da entdeckte er eine angelehnte Tür. Ein schwacher flackernder Lichtschein schimmerte durch den schmalen Spalt. In den Stein gehauene verwitterte Buchstaben über dem Eingang wiesen diese letzte Ruhestätte als Eigentum der Familie John aus. Das dies nicht bedeutete, dass es sich dabei doch um seinen Nachnamen handelte, stand für ihn fest. Lediglich ein weiterer Hinweis. Und ein Zeichen seiner Grausamkeit, weil er die Ruhe der dort Bestatteten störte, um sich weiter in Szene zu setzen. Ein Initiator bis zum Schluss. Patrick würde dafür sorgen, dass es ein für alle Mal seine letzte Show war.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die schwere massive Steintür und schlüpfte ins Innere der bunkerförmigen Baute und fand sich am Rande einer steilen Treppe wieder, die unter die Erde führte. Eine feuchte Kälte umfing ihn und es roch nach Fäulnis, Erde und verbranntem Petroleum.

Patrick griff nach seiner Waffe und stieg die staubigen Stufen hinab. Er ging nicht vor wie es ein Polizist tun würde. Er hielt die Pistole nach unten gerichtet einfach nur in der Hand. Red John würde sowieso nicht erwarten, das er unvorbereitet käme. Er selbst würde genauso wenig unbewaffnet sein. Wieso also verbergen mit welcher Absicht er gekommen war. Außerdem hatte er nicht vor sofort abzudrücken. Zuerst wollte er eine Antwort und auch Red John würde nicht wortlos auf ihn losgehen.

Unten angekommen trat er in den tanzenden Lichtkegel, den die beiden Fackeln in den Wandhalterungen warfen. Der Mündung des Revolvers, der ihn empfing, schenkte er kaum Beachtung. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein dem Mann hinter der Waffe. Er stand im hinteren Teil der Gruft, mit dem Rücken zu einer der noch freien Nischen, in die man die Särge schob. Für einen Moment sah er sich selbst dort liegen. Die verstümmelte Leiche seiner selbst, nachdem Red John mit ihm fertig war. Wie lange würde es dauern bis man ihn hier fand? Würde Teresa wissen, wo sie nach ihm suchen musste? Oder würde man ihn erst Jahre später zufällig entdecken? Schnell schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Soweit würde er es nicht kommen lassen. Diesmal war er am Zug.

„Hallo, Mr. Jane", wurde er schließlich betont freundlich begrüßt, als hätten Sie sich gerade zufällig auf der Straße getroffen. Seine Stimme klang weniger bedrohlich als damals in dem Theater, als er ihm das Gedicht von William Black aufsagte. Trotzdem hatte sie etwas Kaltes an sich, das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er trat einen Schritt aus dem Halbdunkel hervor, in dem er gewartet hatte, und entblößte sein Gesicht, das diesmal nicht von einer Maske verdeckt war. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass es jetzt und hier enden würde. Ob nur für einen von ihnen oder für beide blieb abzuwarten. Dass er den Mann kannte konnte er nicht behaupten. Es war nicht so, dass er in ihm den Typ vom Kiosk oder gar einen CBI-Mitarbeiter wieder erkannte, trotzdem glaubte er, dem Gesicht bereits hin und wieder auf der Straße begegnet zu sein. Mehrere Narben waren über Stirn und Wange verteilt. Und auch seine Augen, die klein und bösartig funkelnd in ihren Höhlen lagen, erinnerten ihn an solche, die ihn öfter an Tatorten aus der Menge von Schaulustigen heraus entgegenstarrten. Ansonsten gab es an ihm allerdings nichts Auffälliges. Ein stumpfes Graubraun zeichnete den kurzen Haarschnitt aus. Und auch der Rest seiner Statur ließ kaum vermuten, dass er ihn einst samt Stuhl, an den er gefesselt gewesen war, aufgehoben hatte, als wöge er kaum mehr als ein Kind. Dennoch, der Schein konnte trügen, das wusste er nur zu gut. Zwar hatte er ihn damals nicht sehen können, da er sich hinter seinem Rücken aufhielt und seine Lage es nicht zuließ sich im zuzuwenden, aber die Art wie er sich bewegt hatte, der Klang seiner Schritte, hatte ihn in seiner Vorstellung als groß und kräftig erscheinen lassen. Doch er entsprach nur den Maßen des normalen Durchschnittsmannes. Kaum auffälliger als er selbst. Nichts Besonderes. Patrick wusste nicht wieso, aber er war fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Red John", stieß er schließlich verächtlich als Erwiderung hervor.

„Nun haben Sie mich also endlich gefunden." Diebische Freude schwang in seinem Tonfall mit. Er wähnte sich offenbar am Ziel. Sie waren da, wo er sein wollte. Genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Sein Plan ging auf. Ein Plan, dessen Ende noch ungewiss war. Plötzlich übermannte Patrick das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass noch etwas Unvorhersehbares passieren würde. Etwas, das das bevorstehende Duell aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen könnte.

„War nicht schwer Ihrer Einladung zu folgen", erwiderte er und gab sich Mühe möglichst unbeeindruckt zu klingen. Er wollte ihm nicht zeigen wie sehr es in ihm brodelte. Nach jahrelanger Suche stand er endlich dem Menschen gegenüber, der den unbändigen Hass und unglaublichen Zorn in ihm hervorrief. Der Mann, über den er den Begriff Rache definierte. Der auch ihn zum Mörder werden ließ. Der Bastard, der ihn einfach süffisant anlächelte, weil er genau wusste, wie er ihn genau dazu bringen konnte.

„Und jetzt? Knallen Sie mich einfach ab wie einen tollwütigen Hund?" Red John deutete auf die Waffe in Patricks Hand, die er allerdings noch immer nicht erhoben hatte. Noch war es nicht soweit.

„Vorher hab ich eine Frage."

„Oh bitte, jetzt fragen Sie mich doch nicht etwa nach dem Warum? Warum hab ich all diese Menschen umgebracht? Ich verrat´s Ihnen: Ich hatte eine schwere Kindheit." Höhnisch klangen die Worte aus dem Mund dieser Bestie. Gefühllos.

„Dass Sie dafür keinen Grund hatten, weiß ich. Menschen wie Sie sind einfach nur gestört. Böse. Nein, ich will wissen, warum Sie damals nicht mich umgebracht haben. Wieso musste meine Familie für meine Taten büßen?" Diese Frage verlangte ihm alles ab. Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet sie endlich stellen zu können. Weil sie ihn so sehr quälte. Unweigerlich musste er nun gegen Tränen ankämpfen, die ihm bei dem Gedanken an jenen Abend als er sie fand, kamen, versuchte aber so gut es ging diese starken Emotionen zu verbergen. Er wollte Red John nicht geben, an was sich dieser offensichtlich ergötzte. Dem Leid anderer Menschen und der Macht, die er über sie hatte.

„Ganz einfach. Jeder Schurke braucht jemanden, der ihn jagt. Der einen zu etwas Besonderem macht. Und damit war mir Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit gewiss. Sie denken dabei viel zu sehr an sich. Natürlich wollte ich Sie für Ihre Verleumdungen bestrafen, aber dabei ging es um mehr als Sie zu quälen. Selbst der übelste Schurke ist nichts Wert ohne jemanden, der ihn in seinen Taten bestätigt. Mein Ruf ist nur so viel Wert wie der, der mich zu schnappen versucht. Und ich wollte den Besten, weil ich der Beste sein wollte. Doch ich wollte mehr als nur Ihre halbherzige Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wollte nicht einer von vielen sein. Ich wollte einzigartig sein - der Einzige, den es für Sie zu schnappen galt. Und wie konnte ich das besser erreichen als Ihnen das Herz herauszureißen?", erklärte Red John mit sachlicher Gelassenheit, als würde er einen Vortrag vor einer Klasse halten. Als wäre diese Schlussfolgerung so logisch wie die Gleichung für eine Mathematikaufgabe.

„Das klingt, als wäre ich der Gute in diesem Spiel." Patrick missfiel diese Assoziation. Er war wohl kaum ein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung, der dem Chaos verbreitenden Drachen Paroli bot. Seine Weste war alles andere als weiß. Selbst jetzt handelte er weniger im Interesse der Öffentlichkeit, denn vielmehr aus Eigennutz.

„Hier geht es nicht um Gut oder Böse. Ich wollte einfach nur einen ebenbürtigen Gegner", stellte Red John unmissverständlich klar, dass er auf derlei Definitionen keinen Wert legte. Es ging ihm nicht darum, festzulegen wer auf welcher Seite stand. Er hatte lediglich eine Marionette für sein perfides Spiel gebraucht. Eine Garantie, damit es ihm nicht irgendwann langweilig würde.

„Aber wieso ... Wieso musste auch meine Tochter sterben? Sie war in Ihrem Zimmer. Sie hat geschlafen. Sie hätte nichts mitbekommen." Patrick wusste nicht, warum er aussprach was ihm noch immer durch den Kopf geisterte. Warum er glaubte, doch noch eine plausible Erklärung für alles zu erhalten. Aber es waren die einzigen Fragen, die ihn Nacht für Nacht terrorisierten und die er nur mit der Vorstellung, wie er diesen bestialischen Mörder qualvoll hinrichten würde, bändigen konnte.

„Na weil ich Red John bin", kam es mit verständnisloser Arroganz zurück, als erkläre sich das von selbst. Dieser Mann war psychisch nicht dazu in der Lage Entscheidungen der Gnade zu treffen.

Patrick konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten. Ein unkontrollierbarer Reflex brachte ihn dazu, die Waffe zu heben und den Abzug durchzudrücken. Doch er schoss ihm nur ins Bein. Er würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und es schnell beenden. Er sollte so viele Schmerzen leiden, wie all seine Opfer zusammen. Red John zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Auch schoss er nicht zurück, wenngleich er es gekonnt hätte. Einzig ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Und das war wesentlich beängstigender. Denn es konnte nur bedeuten, dass nach wie vor alles nach Plan lief. Doch Patrick sollte keine Zeit haben sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, denn im beinah selben Moment nahm er plötzlich leise Schritte auf der Treppe wahr. Sofort wusste er, wer sich ihnen da näherte. Die Person, von der er gehofft hatte, er könnte sie von diesem Zusammentreffen fernhalten. Sie beschützen, indem er sie anlog. Lisbon. Patrick war sich gewiss, dass er seine Bestürzung über diese Wendung nicht gut genug tarnen konnte. Red John bemerkte die Veränderung in seiner Mimik sofort, denn sein Lächeln wurde nun breiter. Gerade so als freue er sich darüber ihn erneut leiden zu sehen, weil ein Mensch, den er mochte, in tödlicher Gefahr schwebte. Patrick war sich bewusst, dass er es nun beenden musste, bevor sein Gegner es tat. Denn Red John würde es tun. Ohne zu zögern. Also hob er seine Waffe weiter an. Zielte genau zwischen die Augen und ...

„Patrick, tun Sie es nicht!" Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach.

„Verschwinden Sie, Lisbon!", fauchte er sie wütend an. Wieso nur war sie hier?

„Nein, Sie werden verschwinden. Nehmen Sie die Waffe runter und gehen Sie nach oben!", forderte sie in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerworte duldete. Doch Patrick konnte ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Und das lag nicht einmal daran, dass er Red John für sich beanspruchte, dass er es sein wollte, der ihn für all die grausamen Taten, die er begangen hatte, bestrafen wollte. Es lag vielmehr an seinen Augen. Teuflisch spiegelte sich in den Pupillen das Fackellicht. Beinah wörtlich konnte er darin ablesen, dass Red John sich mit Sicherheit nicht einfach so verhaften lassen würde. Im Gegenteil, er würde dafür sorgen, dass es in einem Blutbad endete.

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun kann."

„Wenn Sie ihn jetzt erschießen, hat er gewonnen. Denn das ist was er will. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, das war nicht geplant, dass sie ihn schnappen? Er wusste, dass Sie seine Rätsel lösen würden. Er hat Sie systematisch zu sich geführt. Er will doch nur, dass Sie Ihr Leben für ihn aufgeben. Begreifen Sie denn nicht, dass Sie sein größter Triumph sind? Wenn Sie jetzt abdrücken, ist sein Plan aufgegangen. Dann hat er sie auf jedwede Weise zerstört." Während Lisbon mit ruhiger und doch vor Angst bebender Stimme auf ihn einredete, kam sie langsam Schritt für Schritt näher. Patrick wandte seinen Blick jedoch nicht von Red John ab. Er durfte ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen und schon gar nicht sollte er den Eindruck gewinnen, Teresa hätte irgendeinen Einfluss auf ihn. Die Spannung in der Luft knisterte fast.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Bitte, Patrick. Geben Sie ihm nicht das, was er will. Er wird auf jeden Fall für seine Taten hingerichtet werden. Er wird auf jeden Fall dafür sterben."

„Ja, aber auf eine humane Art und Weise. Das hat er nicht verdient."

„Wenn Sie es nicht für sich tun können, tun Sie´s für mich." flehte sie ihn an und schaffte es tatsächlich an seiner Überzeugung zu rütteln.

Im selben Moment nahm er eine schwache Muskelzuckung im Gesicht seines Gegenübers wahr. Patrick musste kein Hellseher sein um zu wissen, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Red John wollte, dass er zum Mörder wurde. Und er würde alles tun um ihn dazu zu bringen. Dass Lisbon es womöglich schaffen könnte, ihn davon abzuhalten, war ein zu großes Risiko. Eine Möglichkeit, die er nicht zulassen durfte. Das hier war sein Spiel. Er machte die Regeln. Und er hatte die Kontrolle. Er würde sie töten. Es war eine Entscheidung binnen Sekundenbruchteilen. Ihre Schüsse lösten sich beinah zeitgleich. Der doppelte Knall hallte schmetternd in seinen Ohren und der Geruch nach Schießpulver vergiftete die Luft. Red John ging zu Boden. Tödlich verwundet durch einen gezielten Treffer in den Kopf.

Es war vorbei. Dennoch schaffte Patrick es nicht, seinen ausgestreckten Arm mit der Waffe zu senken. Er war von dem, was eben geschehen war, wie paralysiert. Er rechnete damit, dass Lisbon nun an ihn herantreten würde, ihre Hand auf seine legen würde und ihm die Waffe abnahm. Doch nichts geschah. Unsägliche Angst breitete sich schlagartig wie eiskaltes Wasser in seinem Körper aus, als er sich nach ihr umsah. Sie hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt und starrte ihn mit schockgeweiteten Augen an. Einen irrwitzigen Augenblick lang glaubte er, dieser erschütterte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht galt ihm und der Tatsache, dass sie es nicht hatte verhindern können, ihn von seiner Vergeltungstat abzuhalten. Oder war es, weil er durch das ganze Adrenalin in seinen Venen noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass auch er getroffen worden war?

„Lisbon?", sprach er sie verunsichert an. Erst da fiel ihm ihre Hand auf, die sie krampfhaft auf ihre Halsschlagader presste. Blut quoll zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Und Erkenntnis überrollte ihn wie eine Dampfwalze. Zutiefst erschüttert ließ er seine Waffe fallen und erreichte Teresa gerade noch rechtzeitig um sie aufzufangen. Dann brach sie in seinen Armen zusammen und er legte sie behutsam auf dem Boden ab. Seine Hand hatte nun ihre ersetzt. Er umklammerte die Wunde so fest er konnte ohne ihr die Luft abzudrücken. Ihr schwächer werdender Puls war deutlich unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. In der Ferne glaubte er nun Sirenen zu hören. Oder war es nur das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren, was der explosionsartige Knall der Pistolenkugeln in dem kleinen unterirdischen Raum verursacht hatte? Aber selbst wenn draußen Rettungskräfte ankamen, wussten sie mit Sicherheit nicht, wo genau sie suchen mussten. Bis sie sie gefunden hätten war Lisbon womöglich verblutet. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er ihr den rechten Ärmel ihrer weißen Bluse ab und band ihn ihr notdürftig um die Wunde. Er war nicht sonderlich trainiert und schon gar nicht aus dem Stoff aus dem Helden gemacht sind, trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie, sich ihren Körper auf die Arme zu hieven. Und unter einer Kraftanstrengung, die ihm alles abverlangte, mit ihr aufzustehen. Als er mühevoll die Treppen emporstieg, wurde ihm mit jedem qualvollen Schritt voller Schmerz und Erschöpfung bewusst, zu was Menschen in der Lage waren, wenn Adrenalin die Steuerung übernahm.

Oben trat er aus der Gruft heraus und wurde von gleißend hellem Scheinwerferlicht empfangen. Etliche Krankenwagen, Polizeieinheiten und CBI-Fahrzeuge hatten das Gebiet weiträumig umstellt. Sofort kamen mehrere Rettungskräfte auf ihn zu, während Polizisten mit gezogenen Waffen sich der Gruft näherten, um sie zu sichern.

Was dann geschah realisierte er kaum noch. Er sank auf die Knie. Alle Geräusche klangen plötzlich gedämpft und sein Sichtfeld trübte sich ein. Er bemerkte nicht, wie man ihm Lisbon aus den Armen nahm. Lediglich die Feststellung, dass sie nicht mehr atmete, drang noch zu ihm durch. Schuldgefühle, die ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkamen, überrannten ihn. Er hatte sich geschworen, sie da raus zu halten. Doch nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nachgelassen hatte. Denn nicht er hatte sie vorhin auf dem Gehweg erfolgreich getäuscht, sondern sie ihn. Indem sie ihn in dem Glauben ließ, sie würde ihm seine kleine Flunkerei wirklich abkaufen. Dadurch war nun auch noch die letzte Person, die ihm irgendwie nahe stand, heute verletzt worden. Und der einzige Grund, wieso es dazu gekommen war, war er.

„Sir? Sind Sie verletzt?", sprach ihn eine der Sanitäterinnen an. Ob sie damit das warme Blut meinte, das neuerlich aus seiner von der Kraftanstrengung wieder aufgeplatzten Wunde quoll, oder lediglich der jämmerliche Anblick den er mit Sicherheit bot, wusste er nicht. Es war ihm auch egal. Er hatte gerade Red John erschossen und trotzdem konnte er so was wie Erleichterung oder gar Erlösung nicht verspüren. Sein ärgster Widersacher hatte es geschafft, auch noch in der letzten Sekunde seines Lebens jemanden zu verletzten - mit Absicht vermied er es töten zu denken - und raubte ihm damit auch noch die letzte winzige Chance, sich jemals wieder besser zu fühlen.

„Schon okay, geht gleich wieder", würgte er angestrengt hervor, um sie abzuwimmeln. Er wollte jetzt niemanden um sich haben. Er wollte einfach nur hier sitzen und in Ruhe gelassen werden. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass er bereits mit dem Gesicht im Gras lag. Und die Dunkelheit, die ihn umfing, war nicht die der vorangeschrittenen Nacht.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt... demnächst ;)**

**Ach ja, falls jemand ein Tipp für mich hat, wie man hier einen Link (zb. zu Youtube zwecks Song) in die Story einfügen kann, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar. Hab es schon einmal probiert, da wurde es aus dem Dokument gelöscht. Einfach PM.**


	11. White Lilies

**So heute ist es soweit, der letzte Teil steht an. Viele Dank an **_kateyo_ **für deine Treue und dein neuerliches so liebes Review. Ich hoffe es kommen nun noch ein paar dazu, genug Klicks gab es jedenfalls, also seid doch so nett und hinterlasst zum Abschluss doch auch eure Meinung/Kritik.**

Zum Kapitel:

**Das verwendete Gedicht (wie auch im Text erwähnt) gehört nicht mir, ich hab es lediglich geborgt. Der ein oder andere wird es schon mal in einer Serie gehört haben, aber ich fand es passt an diese Stelle so gut.**

**Für die richtige Stimmung und weil das bei jeder Folge eigentlich so ist, hab ich auch ein Lied ausgesucht, das als Abschlusssong für diese "Episode" fungieren soll. Wenn ihr wollt hört einfach mal über YouTube rein:**

**Sia – I go to sleep  
**watch?v=zjIcvDm1iC4&feature=related

**Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem letzten Teil und ich bedanke mich jetzt schon mal bei allen die meine FF verfolgt und gelesen haben und natürlich ganz besonders bei allen die mir auch ein Review hinterlassen haben oder noch hinterlassen werden.**

**LG Nugua**

* * *

**11. White Lilies**

Eine gute Woche war seit dem Tag vergangen und einer der gefährlichsten und grausamsten Serienmörder in der Geschichte der USA war gefasst. Dennoch schien die Welt nur kaum merklich zu einem besseren Ort geworden zu sein. Die Last, von der Patrick geglaubt hatte, sie würde nun von ihm abfallen, lastete auch jetzt noch schwer auf seinen Schultern. Die Tage, von denen er gedacht hatte, sie würden danach wieder heller werden, waren noch immer von der gleichen erdrückenden Dunkelheit gezeichnet wie vorher. Fast noch trüber. Red John war tot, das war in gewisser Weise befreiend, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr beklemmend. Ihn zu fangen und für seine Taten zu bestrafen, war jahrelang sein einziges Ziel gewesen. Sein Lebensinhalt. Nun war da nur noch Leere.

Der Weg durch die endlosen Grabreihen war nur schwer zu ertragen. Zwar war es für ihn nicht neu, er ging ihn beinah wöchentlich, aber diesmal fühlte es sich fast so an wie damals. Denn er war hier um einem lieb gewonnenen Menschen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Viele waren gekommen, mehr als er gedacht hätte, auch wenn sicher die Hälfte von ihnen sie nicht einmal persönlich gekannt hatten. Sie war eine von ihnen gewesen.

Bleiern und schwer lag der süße Duft von Lilien und Rosen in der Luft, vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von frisch ausgehobener feuchter Erde. Nebel hing zwischen den Bäumen und verwandelte das wenige Licht, das durch die dicken Regenwolken fiel, in ein verwaschenes gelbes Zwielicht. Ein furchtbar trostloser Ort, an dem schmerzvolle Trauer und quälende Einsamkeit regierten. Ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht schnürte ihm förmlich die Kehle zu, als sich mühevoll unterdrückte Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche drängten. Wo man hinsah, war das Bild erfüllt von Tränen und Blumen - Opfergaben an den Tod, doch der blieb unbestechlich. Hier gab es keine Hoffnung mehr, nur unsäglichen Schmerz.

Im Film hörte man in solchen Situationen stets einen Song. Einen traurigen, perfekt passenden. Im wahren Leben gab es das nicht. Es ist still. Man ist mit seinen Gefühlen allein. Man findet keinen Trost in der Musik. Keine Melodie, an die man sich klammern kann, die einem zuflüstert, dass irgendwann alles wieder gut wird. Die Geräusche hier bestanden nur aus dem harten kalten Regen, der laut und unbarmherzig auf die Erde und Schirme prasselte. Er selbst hatte keinen, doch das schwarze Dach aus wasserundurchlässigem Nylon schützte auch ihn. Die Blumen auf dem hellen polierten Holz des Sarges jedoch waren den Tropfen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Genau wie der Körper hinter den hölzernen Wänden, die ihn jetzt bedeckten, seinem Mörder schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen war.

Die Worte des Pfarrers drangen kaum hörbar durch den Regen. Aber er brauchte sie auch nicht verstehen, er kannte diese Art Rede leider viel zu gut. Und wenn man sie einmal gehört hatte, während man hilflos zusehen musste wie die beiden Menschen, die einst sein Leben waren, unter der Erde verschwanden, vergaß man sie nie mehr.

„_Und ob ich schon wanderte im finsteren Tal..."_

Patrick hatte gehofft, diese Worte nie wieder hören zu müssen und schon gar nicht bei einer Person, die er ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Sicher, der Beruf den sie ausübten barg gewisse Gefahren und natürlich bestand immer die Möglichkeit im Dienst verletzt oder gar getötet zu werden, vor allem, wenn man in der Mordkommission arbeitete und den Tätern teilweise sehr nah kam. Sie begaben sich quasi tagtäglich in Lebensgefahr und blickten dabei nicht selten dem Tod ins Antlitz. Trotzdem hatte er immer gehofft, dass sein Team das nie betreffen würde. Nun hatte es gleich die gesamte Einheit erwischt. Einschließlich ihm selbst hatten alle wenigstens leichte Verletzungen davongetragen. Und einer von ihnen hatte nicht überlebt. Wie sollte er nur mit dieser Schuld weiterleben? Denn ganz gleich, was der Rest des Teams ihm einzureden versuchte, er fühlte sich für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Ein weiterer schwerer Betonklotz, der nun auch noch auf seiner Seele lastete.

Eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Erst reagierte er nicht darauf, doch als ihre Finger seine Hand berührten und diese sanft drückten, wandte er sich zu ihr um. Ihre grünen Augen, von denen er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang dachte er würde sie nie wieder sehen, waren von Tränen verschleiert. Trotzdem schaffte sie es, ihm damit einen Funken Trost zu spenden. Lediglich ein schmaler Verband an ihrem Hals zeugte noch davon wie knapp es gewesen war, dass sie jetzt nicht zwei Särge vor sich stehen hatten. Dabei hatte es auch für sie nicht gut ausgesehen.

Als Patrick im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte im benachbarten Behandlungsraum ein ganzes Ärzteteam um ihr Leben gekämpft. Daraufhin hatte er sich zu ihr geschleppt, obwohl man ihn natürlich nicht zu ihr ließ, und er nur von der Tür aus zusehen konnte, wie man versuchte den seidenen Faden an dem ihr Überleben hing zu bewahren. Eine unerträgliche Stunde lang hatte es so ausgesehen als würden sie den Kampf jeden Moment verlieren. Immer wieder hatten Pfleger probiert ihn von der Scheibe wegzulocken, sich wenigstens hinzusetzen, um seinen eigenen soweit stabilen Zustand nicht zu gefährden, doch er war eisern geblieben. Nicht eine Sekunde hatte er sie aus den Augen lassen wollen, als hätte er mit seiner Anwesenheit ihr Herz am Schlagen halten können. Vor allem nachdem ihn zwischendurch die Nachricht erreicht hatte, dass der Tod ein mächtiger Gegner war und an anderer Stelle einen Sieg verbuchen konnte. Grace hatte es nicht geschafft. Cho, der Überbringer dieser traurigen Neuigkeiten, hatte ihn in Folge dessen kurz stützen müssen, als seine Beine nachzugeben drohten. Denn Lisbon hatte natürlich Recht gehabt, dieses Team war wie eine Familie für ihn und deshalb hatte es sich in diesem Augenblick der bitteren Wahrheit so angefühlt, als schneide jemand erneut ein Stück aus seinem Herzen. Ein weiteres Stück hätte er nicht verkraftet. Zumal es bei Teresa ein bedeutend größeres gewesen wäre. Sie war ihm in all der Zeit seit sie sich kannten eine immense Stütze gewesen und das obwohl es mit ihm mit Sicherheit nie leicht gewesen war und die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm ihr unzählige Nerven gekostet hatte. Selbst jetzt gab sie ihm durch ihre Berührung Halt, weil sie genau wusste, was ihn ihm vorging und wie gefährlich nah er an seinem eigenen inneren Abgrund stand. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, da allein ihr Blick schon Bände sprach, doch selbst sie vermochte es nicht seine Schuldgefühle auszulöschen.

Mit einem abschließenden Gebet wurde der Sarg langsam in das ausgehobene Grab hinab gelassen Und während der Pfarrer sprach, konnte jeder der Trauergäste einzeln vortreten und Grace einen letzten Gruß in Form einer weißen Lilie, die in einem Eimer bereitstanden, mit auf den Weg geben. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und mit jedem Trauernden, der ging, wurden auch die Schirme weniger. Lisbon versuchte kurz ihn mit sich zu ziehen, doch Patrick gab ihr stumm zu verstehen, dass sie schon mal vorgehen sollte. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Er wartete bis alle gegangen waren und nur noch eine Person zurückblieb. Die einzige Person, der es noch schlechter ging als ihm. Jemand, der mehr als nur eine gute Freundin verloren hatte. Jemand, dessen blutendes Herz in Scherben lag. Der ihm tragischer Weise nachempfinden konnte, was es bedeutete, die Liebe seines Lebens zu beerdigen. Patrick trat nach vorne und nahm sich ebenfalls eine der zarten Blumen aus dem Behälter, um sich von seiner jungen Kollegin zu verabschieden. Kurz hielt er sich die Blüte unter die Nase und sog den lieblich süßen Duft in seine Lungen. Genau so wollte er Grace in Erinnerung behalten. Als die graziöse Blume, die sie gewesen war. Vom Wind getragen schwebte sie beinah in Zeitlupe hinunter auf den Sargdeckel. Kurz gedachte er Grace im Stillen noch einmal, dann wand er sich dem dunkelhaarigen Agenten zu, der in seiner eigenen Trauer versunken war und ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Bis auf die Knochen durchnässt stand er reglos da und starrte auf den hellgrauen Grabstein, der unwiderruflich das belegte, was so schwer zu glauben war. Unter ihrem Namen und den beiden Jahreszahlen, die Anfang und Ende ihres kurzen Lebens bezeugten, hatte sie in ihrem Testament veranlasst, dass man noch ein Gedicht von Joyce Fossen darunter eingravierte.

**Steh nicht weinend an meinem Grab.  
Ich liege nicht dort in tiefem Schlaf.  
Ich bin der Wind über brausender See.  
Ich bin der Schimmer auf frischem Schnee.  
Ich bin die Sonne in goldener Pracht.  
Ich bin der Glanz der Sterne bei Nacht.  
Wenn du in der Stille des Morgens erwachst,  
bin ich der Vögel ziehende Schar,  
die kreisend den Himmel durcheilt.  
Steh nicht weinend an meinem Grab,  
denn ich bin nicht dort.  
Ich bin nicht tot. Ich bin nicht fort. **

„Rigsby", behutsam sprach Patrick ihn an. Seitdem die traurige Gewissheit bestand, dass Grace nicht zu ihm zurückkommen würde, war er nicht mehr Derselbe gewesen. Er hatte die letzten Tage kaum ein Wort mit ihnen gesprochen und auch sonst jeglichen sozialen Kontakt gemieden. Die meiste Zeit, wie auch jetzt, sah er so aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Das Gesicht fahl, die Augen gerötet. Regentropfen perlten von seinen Haaren und er zitterte. Aber das schien ihm gleichgültig zu sein.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe", erwiderte dieser knapp und mit belegter Stimme. Ein Resultat tagelanger Heul- und Schreikrämpfe. Rigsby litt Höllenqualen und Patrick wusste um den Schmerz, den er empfand. Ein alles betäubender Schmerz, der einen dazu treiben konnte selbst auch dem Leben zu entsagen.

„Ich will Ihnen nur etwas geben." Patrick griff in seine Jackentasche und holte daraus etwas hervor. Er trug es schon den ganzen Vormittag mit sich herum, aber bisher hatte er nicht den richten Zeitpunkt gefunden, es ihm zu überreichen. Noch zeigte er ihm nicht, worum es sich dabei handelte. Mit geschlossener Hand bat er Rigsby stumm ihm seine Handfläche entgegenzustrecken, damit er es darauf legen konnte. Nachgiebig leistete der hoch gewachsene junge Mann seiner Aufforderung folge. Von der Autorität, die seine Größe sonst versprühte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Völlig in sich zusammengesunken. Innerlich gebrochen. Das Abbild seiner selbst. Wie sehr wünschte sich Patrick, er würde nicht wissen wie sich Rigsby fühlte. Dann ließ er den Gegenstand in dessen offene Hand gleiten. Er wusste, dass Wayne die dünne goldene Kette mit einem kleinen ovalen Anhänger sofort erkannte. Matt glänzte sie im fahlen Sonnenlicht, das nun zwischen den dunkelgrauen Regenwolken hervorlugte.

„Sie hätte gewollt, dass Sie sie bekommen", kommentierte er, als er Rigsbys ungläubiges Gesicht bemerkte.

„Woher ... haben Sie die?" Berührt ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über das filigran gearbeitete Metall wandern.

„Aus dem Beutel mit ihren persönlichen Sachen", gestand Patrick ohne die Spur eines schlechten Gewissens.

„Aber das geht nicht." Wayne machte Anstalten ihm das Schmuckstück zurückzugeben.

„Sie gehört sowieso Ihnen. Sie haben Sie ihr doch geschenkt." Im Gesicht seines leidgeprüften Freundes zeichnete sich Verlegenheit ab. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er wie immer richtig lag. Dann nickte er ihm aufrichtig dankbar zu und ließ schließlich die Kette in der Brusttasche seines Jacketts verschwinden.

„Sie hat Sie bis zuletzt geliebt. Ich finde, das sollten Sie wissen." Patrick sah sich in der Pflicht diese unumstößliche Wahrheit seinem Kollegen mitzuteilen. Er hatte ein Recht darauf. Sicher, ihre Beziehung lag schon eine kleine Ewigkeit zurück und Grace hatte mittlerweile versucht anderweitig ihr Glück zu finden, aber das lag schließlich nur an den internen Vorschriften des CBI, die Liebschaften zwischen Arbeitskollegen verboten.

Rigsby schluckte schwer. Tränen verschleierten nun wieder seinen Blick, als er kopfschüttelnd diese Behauptung abschmetterte. „Sie wollte O'Laughlin heiraten." Reiner Selbstschutz. Da diese Tatsache es sonst noch schwerer für ihn machen würde, seinen Verlust zu akzeptieren.

„Und trotzdem hat sie Ihre Kette nie abgelegt", setzte Patrick ruhig nach. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus Waynes Augenwinkel. Eine Träne der Erkenntnis. Sie hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Wange, ehe sie von seinem Kinn abperlte und zu Boden schwebte. Wie in Zeitlupe fühlte sich dieser Moment an, als Patrick den winzigen Tropfen Schmerz dabei beobachtete, wie er ins Gras fiel. Plötzlich holte ihn seine eigene Trauer mit voller Wucht ein und das unbändige Verlangen seine Familie zu besuchen überrannte ihn.

„Es tut mir leid." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er Wayne kurz Trost spendend gegen den Oberarm und wand sich ab. Rigsby brauchte ohnehin einen Augenblick für sich allein.

„Jane", rief der ihn jedoch zurück.

Der CBI-Berater hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne. Drehte sich aber nicht um. Was auch immer der Agent hinter ihm noch loswerden wollte, er sollte es schnell tun.

„Sie tragen keinerlei Schuld an Grace´ Tod", verkündete dieser unvermittelt. Er klang jetzt wieder gefasster. Nun sah ihn Patrick über die Schulter hinweg doch noch einmal mit festem Blick an.

„Ich wünschte, das könnte ich glauben." Damit ließ er ihn zurück und steuerte das Doppelgrab seiner Frau und Tochter an, das nur ein paar Reihen weiter den Hügel hinunter lag.

Den Weg dorthin nahm er kaum mehr wahr. Seine Füße trugen ihn ganz von allein vorwärts. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde undeutlich. Die schwarzen Schatten, die sein Herz umgaben, weiteten sich aus und schluckten jegliches Licht. Schwer atmend brach er vor dem schlichten grauen Grabstein aus Marmor zusammen. Die Blumen seines letzten Besuchs waren mittlerweile verwelkt. Von Fäulnis zerfressen, wie seine Seele. Bitterliche Tränen nahmen ihm die Sicht auf die beiden Namen der Personen, die einst das Fundament seines Lebens gebildet hatten. Vor acht Jahren hatte er den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und nun drohte der Rest des kläglichen Kartenhauses zusammenzubrechen, welches seitdem noch von seinem Leben übrig war. Er war am Ende seiner Reise angekommen. Der Fall Red John war gelöst. Der Mörder seiner Familie tot. Er hatte nichts mehr. Nichts, was ihn antreiben könnte weiterzumachen. Keine Liebe. Keine Rache. Nicht einmal die erhoffte Freiheit von seiner Vergangenheit. Red John war besiegt und trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht besser. Er fühlte noch immer denselben blinden Hass. Dieselbe tiefe Traurigkeit. Dieselbe unendliche Einsamkeit. Denselben dumpfen Schmerz. Dieselbe alles verzehrende Dunkelheit. Nichts hatte sich durch seinen Sieg geändert. Deshalb war es auch nicht geplant gewesen, dass er diesen Tag überlebte - das letzte Gefecht mit Red John. Er hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Wie bei einem Duell zur Mittagsstunde, bei dem die beiden Kontrahenten vollkommen synchron ihren Schuss abgaben. Ein Kampf, bei dem beide Seiten verloren. Ein Spiel ohne Gewinner. Und er wäre erlöst gewesen. Erlöst von all der Qual und der heiß glühenden Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie. Zwar glaubte er nicht an ein Leben nach dem Tod und auch nicht an ein Wiedersehen auf der anderen Seite. Er wollte sie nur nicht mehr vermissen müssen. Mit aller Macht drängte sich dieses Gefühl an die Oberfläche. So stark und übermächtig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er keuchte auf, als es ihm förmlich die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Wie ein unsichtbares Band lag es fest um seine Kehle. Jeder Atemzug brannte wie Feuer in seinen Lungen. Vor seinen Augen begann es zu flimmern. Die Schatten um ihn begannen zu tanzen. Nach ihm zu greifen. Versuchten ihn zu locken. Der finstere Wirbel, den sie bildeten, zog ihn in seinen Bann. Ein tiefes schwarzes Loch breitete sich vor ihm aus und drohte, ihn von neuem zu verschlingen. Nur diesmal würde es kein Zurück daraus geben...

Da spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er brauchte nicht aufblicken, um zu wissen, dass sie es war. Auch diesmal war sie hier, um ihn zu sachtem, Halt gebendem Druck hielt sie ihn zurück. Wie ein Anker. Fesselte ihn an die reale kalte Welt voller Kummer und Leid. Aber ihre Berührung strahlte auch Wärme aus. Sanft pflanzte sie damit einen Funken Lebensmut zurück in sein Herz. Sie brauchte es nicht auszusprechen. Es reichte, wenn sie einfach nur da war. Er verstand es auch so. Die stumme Bitte, sie nicht im Stich zu lassen. Und das würde er nicht tun. Diesen Fehler hatte er schon einmal gemacht, als er seine Frau und seine Tochter durch sein Verhalten in die Arme eines Killers getrieben hatte. Er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder so egoistisch zu sein. Mit diesem Entschluss küsste er den goldenen Reif am Ringfinger seiner linken zur Faust geballten Hand und strich anschließend zärtlich über die Lettern der Namen seiner Liebsten, die in den kühlen glatten Stein eingraviert waren.

Beim Aufstehen ließ er es zu, dass Lisbon ihre Hand von der Schulter aus an seinem Arm hinab wandern ließ, bis sie erneut seine erreichte, um sie zu halten. Zusammen kehrten sie zu ihrem Wagen zurück, der unweit des Eingangstores parkte. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung für ihn...

**ENDE**


End file.
